Hypersex
by shin.pumpkin
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 5! kesalahpahaman membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin merencanakan liburan untuk mereka berdua. Siwon melakukan sesuatu pada Kibum yang membuatnya sangat marah dan kecewa. Ryeowook membuat permohonan untuk Kyuhyun. siapa yang akan Kyuhyun pilih? KyuMin! CHAPTER 5! UPDATE! NC! Warning! GS! a little bit of SiBum. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

Hypersex

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun etc

Gender Switch

Rated : M

Warning NC!

* * *

Prolog

* * *

Sungmin yang mendengar pintu apartemennya berbunyi, segera melesat dari dalam kamarnya untuk segera menyambut tamu yang sudah ia nantikan. Pintu itupun terbuka, menampilkan sesosok namja tampan berambut hazel lurus berponi yang lengkap menggunakan setelan jas kantoran berwarna hitam.

Sungmin yang tahu persis siapa namja itu, langsung saja menarik ujung jas tersebut, memaksa laki-laki itu segera masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Didorongnya tubuh tinggi itu ke dinding bercat putih, tak jauh dari letak pintu tersebut hingga punggungnya menumbuk benda keras tersebut.

"Waw.. Lee Sungmin.. mmhh.. chagii.."

Sungmin tanpa ragu menyerang namja itu, ia langsung saja meraup leher putih yang terpampang dihadapannya, menarik serta melepas kasar dasi berwarna merah yang dikenakan Kyuhyun, namja itu dan melemparnya ke lantai. Nafas Sungmin terdengar memburu disela-sela lumatan serta hisapan-hisapan lembut di leher Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin.. hhh.. bersabarlah"

"Diam dan nikmati saja, sayang" Sungmin membuka jas Kyuhyun dengan cepat, disusul dengan kancing-kancing kemeja putih Kyuhyun. Ciuman itu pun semakin turun, sedikit membasahi permukaan kulit leher dan dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menikmatinya sambil meremas butt Sungmin.

Sungmin melepas kemeja yang melekat di tubuh Kyuhyun, hingga Kyuhyun sudah topless sekarang. Terpaan udara dingin dari AC diruangan tersebut segera lenyap saat Sungmin makin liar mencumbu tubuhnya. Bibir itu menyusuri setiap jengkal tubuh Kyuhyun, kadang dimainkannya lidah miliknya, menambah rangsangan bagi Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa diam pasrah.

"Minnhh… hhh… pi-pintar sekali chagi.."

Dengan mata terpejam, Sungmin memberi hisapan dan gigitan kecil di nipple kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun sementara tangannya memberi pijatan halus di perut dengan abs samar itu. Tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi meremas butt Sungmin, segera beralih menuju bagian depan. Ia susupkan tangannya ke dalam celana dalam yang Sungmin kenakan.

"He-hentikan.. Kyu.."

"Kenapa harus berhenti kalau kau menyukainya, sayang?" bisik Kyuhyun seduktif diikuti jarinya yang mengelus klitoris Sungmin. "Kau bahkan hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam ini, kau pasti sangat horny, Min" tambah Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin dan dengan segera ia mengemut cuping telinga Sungmin, memainkan lidahnya secara acak.

"Aahh.. Kyunie~.."

Sungmin menggeliat, menegakan tubuhnya hingga tangan Kyuhyun pun keluar dari celana dalam yang dipakainya. Dielusnya rambut kecoklatan Kyuhyun dengan sayang, disentuhkannya kedua hidung mereka hingga nafas mereka beradu. "Apa aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu, Kyu?" kecup Sungmin sekali di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah pekerjaan utamaku adalah memuaskanmu, chagi?" Kyuhyun membalas kecupan Sungmin, dilumatnya bibir atas Sungmin yang sangat menggoda bagi Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu aku hanya basa-basi kan, Kyu" Sungmin tersenyum nakal lalu meneruskan ciuman dan lumatannya di bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak kalah dalam ciuman panas tersebut, tentu saja namja evil ini berhasil mendominasi. Dihisapnya bibir Sungmin bergantian dengan kuat, hingga Sungmin mengeluarkan desahan tertahannya. Suhu tubuh Sungmin semakin panas, ia menggeliat tak nyaman dengan branya yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti sengaja menggoda Sungmin, ia hanya memainkan jarinya di punggung Sungmin, dengan sengaja melewatkan kaitan bra disana. Sungmin melumat bibir bawah Kyuhyun dan melepasnya, "Ku mohon..". Kyuhyun dengan cepat membawa tubuh Sungmin ke dalam gendongannya, membuat dada mereka menempel.

Sungmin melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Kyuhyun, sehingga bagian privat mereka saling menggesek satu sama lain. Kyuhyun melepas kaitan bra Sungmin sambil terus berjalan, dibawanya tubuh nyaris telanjang itu ke sofa panjang di sudut ruangan. Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya saat Kyuhyun menjilat leher itu dari bawah menuju dagu Sungmin.

"Ngghhh.. Kyunieh.." basah dan hangat, rasa itu Sungmin rasakan saat lidah terampil Kyuhyun menyapu lehernya. Bra putih yang Sungmin kenakan lepas begitu saja saat tubuhnya Kyuhyun rebahkan di sofa tersebut. Rambut ikal Sungmin tergerai, menambah kesan seksi apalagi dengan kondisinya yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam berwarna senada dengan bra itu.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan menatap yeojanya itu tanpa berkedip, terlihat olehnya celana dalam Sungmin yang basah karena cairannya sendiri, tercetak dengan jelasnya. Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat membuka ikat pinggang dan celana panjang yang ia kenakan beserta boxer pendeknya. Kejantanan itu pun mencuat, sudah cukup tegang padahal belum ada service khusus dari Sungmin pada miliknya itu.

Sungmin semakin melebarkan kedua kakinya saat melihat milik Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di genggaman tangan Kyuhyun sendiri. Kyuhyun mengocok juniornya sendiri dengan perlahan, sambil terus menikmati tubuh Sungmin yang sudah tersaji dihadapannya.

"Hanya bermain solo? Untuk apa ada aku di sini, Kyuhyun sayang?" Sungmin sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya, memudahkan tangannya menurunkan serta melepas kain terakhir yang membalut tubuhnya. Totally naked, Sungmin memainkan satu tangannya di dadanya serta satu tangan lainnya di kewanitaannya sendiri. Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat, kocokan di juniornya semakin cepat.

Merasa Kyuhyun masih saja asik dengan kegiatan solonya, Sungmin pun tanpa ragu memasukan satu jari ke lubangnya setelah sebelumnya hanya mengelus klitorisnya yang sudah membesar. "Ngghh.. Kyuhyun~" seakan itu adalah milik Kyuhyun, Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati saat jarinya itu menggesek dinding kewanitannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun yang tak tahan pun akhirnya menyerah, ia langsung menimpa tubuh Sungmin. Menarik keluar jari itu dengan cepat dan menghentikan pilinan jarinya di nipplenya sendiri. Kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin dituntun Kyuhyun untuk melingkar di lehernya, menyuruhnya untuk mengaitnya dengan kuat.

Tanpa diperintah, Sungmin sudah melebarkan kakinya hingga milik Kyuhyun sudah tepat berada di depan lubangnya. Sungmin mencoba menggapainya, mencoba mendekatkan lubangnya ke kepala kejantanan Kyuhyun hingga memasukinya. "Kyuh.. cepatlah~" rengek Sungmin saat usahanya itu tidak berhasil.

"Tidak sabaran sekali, chagiya" Kyuhyun menyeringai dan menurunkan wajahnya menuju nipple Sungmin. Diemutnya benda kecil itu, desis kenikmatan pun keluar dari mulut Sungmin. "Kyuhyun..aahh~ la-langsung saja chagih.." Sungmin menggeliat saat hisapan itu semakin liar dan disertai gigitan-gigitan.

Sungmin melepas kaitan tangannya dan memberi pijatan halus di kejantanan Kyuhyun, ia sudah tak tahan dan juga ia tak memiliki banyak waktu sekarang. "Minnggh.. teruskan sayang.. hhh.." Sungmin mempercepat kocokannya sambil membuat kissmark di dada kiri Kyuhyun. Junior itu semakin membesar dan mengeras di genggaman Sungmin, dengan tidak sabarnya Sungmin menuntun dan langsung memasukannya ke lubangnya sendiri.

"Kyuniee~"

"Mingghh.. hangat.. ngghh.."

"Masukan le-lebih dalam, Kyuhh.."

Kyuhyun melesakkan miliknya lebih dalam hingga menumbuk titik terdalam di sana, Sungmin menjerit saat Kyuhyun terus saja melakukannya berulang kali. Dengan cukup kuat rambut Kyuhyun ia remas sebagai pelampiasan. Tubuh mereka sama-sama bergerak secara berbarengan, sesuai dengan genjotan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhh.. lebih cepat.. fasterrhh…"

"I did, honey… hhhh"

Tubuh mereka sama-sama sudah berpeluh dengan wajah merah karena nafsu yang sudah tak terbendung lagi. Mereka berlomba mendapat kenikmatan puncak mereka dengan terus bergerak dan mendesah sebagai bukti betapa nikmatnya kegiatan mereka.

"Aaahhh~ ja-jangan berhenti, Kyuuhh.. hyuniee.."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering dari handphone Sungmin yang berada di kamar Sungmin.

"Shit! Ahh.. ahhh.. Kyuuhhh.. lebih cepaat.. a-aku tidak punya.. hhh.. banyak waktu"

"Hhh.. memangnya ada apa, Minghh?" Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakan in-outnya, mencoba mengabaikan dering yang sudah mengganggu kegiatannya dengan Sungmin. "A-aku harus segera ke bandara.. Kyuniee.. aku akan keluaarr.. ngghhh.. aahhh"

"Keluarkan saja, chagi.. aku.. aku jugaa.."

"Kyuniee!~"

Tubuh Sungmin melengkung, nafasnya mendadak terhenti sebentar saat hasrat yang sudah ia tahan akhirnya keluar, membasahi milik Kyuhyun yang masih setia bergerak. Matanya memejam sempurna, ia menginginkannya lagi tapi..

"Lee Sungmiinnn!"

Sungmin meremas ujung sofa putih miliknya saat sperma Kyuhyun terasa memenuhi miliknya, menyalurkan rasa hangat di dalam sana.

"Aku harus segera pergi, Kyuhyun sayang"

Sungmin bangkit lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan terburu-buru. "Ke mana, chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun cukup keras. "Ke Macau, honey! Mungkin aku akan berada di sana selama seminggu" balas Sungmin tak kalah keras.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Tck, lagi-lagi"

* * *

TBC or END?

Yeey aku datang lagi membawa prolog ff baru dengan rated yang sama -_-

Review ya, lanjut atau ngga terserah readers sekalian^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hypersex

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi (Lee) Siwon, Zhoumi, Henry

Gender Switch

Rated : M

* * *

Chapter 1 : My Job, Honey!

* * *

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Tck, lagi-lagi"

Kyuhyun dengan tubuh telanjangnya pun bangkit, menyusul Sungmin di kamarnya. Dapat ia lihat Sungmin yang sedang menggunakan celana panjang hitam ketat dan kemeja pink tipis dengan tiga kancing kemejanya yang terbuka. Sebagian dada dan bra hitamnya terlihat, menampilkan dada cukup berisi seputih susu tersebut.

Di samping tempat tidur, sudah terdapat juga sebuah koper berwarna senada dengan kemeja yang Sungmin kenakan. Lagi, Kyuhyun harus lebih bersabar.

"Ke Macau? Selama satu minggu? Apa tidak terlalu lama? Apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana?"

Sungmin menggeser cermin kecil yang berada di genggamannya, lalu menatap wajah Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja bekerja, Sayang. Pemotretan, aku dikontrak untuk pemotretan khusus gaun malam juga di sana" Sungmin tersenyum, lalu mulai memoles lagi wajahnya dengan blush-on.

"Gaun malam? Aku yakin gaun itu akan sangat minim dan sangat ketat mencetak tubuhmu dengan jelas, Min" Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya dari belakang, mengecup pelipis itu sekali. "Apa aku bisa ikut denganmu?" pelukan itu menguat di tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin meletakkan make-up kitnya di atas kasur dan balik memeluk lengan Kyuhyun, "Kau kan harus bekerja, chagi. Aku akan menghubungimu sebisa dan sesering mungkin" Sungmin membawa lengan Kyuhyun itu dan mengecupnya berulang kali hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun memutar posisi Sungmin menjadi berhadapan dengannya.

Dibawanya wajah itu mendekat, semakin dekat hingga akhirnya bibir mereka saling menempel dan menaut. Lipgloss berwarna alami bibir yang dipakai Sungmin bercampur dengan saliva mereka saat ciuman itu semakin panas. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun sudah masuk lewat kemeja Sungmin yang terbuka dan meremas dada kiri Sungmin.

"Kyu, aku harus pergi" Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun saat jari itu menjepit dan menarik nipplenya. Memutuskan tautan bibir mereka, menimbulkan raut kecewa di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Min, apa harus seminggu? Aku akan merindukanmu" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin, senyuman tipis terkembang di bibir M-nya.

"Aku akan segera pulang begitu pekerjaanku selesai. Aku harus segera pergi"

Sungmin melepas pelukan itu, mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekali lalu meraih kopernya. Direndahkannya tubuhnya sejajar Kyuhyun yang masih duduk ditepi ranjang, "Segera berpakaian, jangan sampai sakit. Aku titip apartemenku, ok? Bye Honey, love you". Kecupan terakhir itu dilayangkan Sungmin di bibir tebal itu lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap tubuh semampai itu pergi menjauh dan segera membaringkan diri di ranjang itu sesaat setelah mendengar pintu utama tertutup.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan lebih dari dua jam dalam pesawat, Sungmin didampingi Siwon, kakaknya yang juga bekerja sebagai manajer pribadi Sungmin menunggu jemputan dari klien yang akan menggunakan Sungmin sebagai modelnya. Dengan kacamata hitam yang menutupi mata foxynya, Sungmin terlihat sangat seksi dan mahal sekaligus walaupun pakaiannya bisa dikatakan cukup minim.

"Babymu itu, apa tidak mengeluh kau tinggal seminggu?" tanya Siwon sebelum meneguk lattenya.

"Wonnie! Tentu saja dia mengeluh, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini sudah pekerjaanku"

"Panggil aku Oppa! Ck kalian ini, mengapa tidak menikah saja?" sindir Siwon

"Ah, itu dia! Zhoumi-gege!" panggil Siwon pada seorang namja jangkung dengan wajahnya yang sangat oriental.

"Ah~ Siwon!" Siwon dan namja bernama Zhoumi itu berpelukan sebentar, sepertinya mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain.

"Kenalkan, Lee Sungmin" Siwon mengenalkan adiknya itu pada Zhoumi dengan bahasa mandarin, Sungmin berdiri, membungkuk lalu mengenalkan diri dengan bahasa inggris. Karena jujur, Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa berbahasa mandarin seperti kakaknya.

"Ini dia, fotografermu selama satu minggu ini, Zhoumi. Dia lelaki yang sangat tampan bukan?" Sungmin hanya mendelik tajam pada kakaknya yang usil itu. Zhoumi tertawa, "Apa aku tidak tampan?". Sungmin terkejut, lelaki itu berbicara dengan bahasa Korea. "A-ah kau bisa berbahasa Korea? Bukan begitu, kau tampan, sungguh" Sungmin sedikit merasa tidak enak. Zhoumi tertawa cukup keras lalu mengacak rambut panjang Sungmin.

"Baiklah, kita langsung saja ke hotel. Besok pagi ada pemotretan di kolam renang hotel tersebut. Bersiaplah, istirahatlah dengan cukup"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti kedua namja dengan tubuh tinggi di atas rata-rata tersebut.

.

.

.

'The Venetian Macau Hotel', hotel yang sangat mewah dengan total 3000 kamar ini benar-benar memukai Sungmin. Lorong hotelnya yang bernuansa gold ini terlihat sangat mahal. Sedikit ada rasa sesal ia tidak mengajak Kyuhyun ke sini, hotel ini sangat cocok untuk pasangan yang ingin berbulan madu.

"Sungmin, kau di kamar nomor 1307 dan aku di 1308. Kita bersebelahan, jadi jangan khawatir" Siwon menyerahkan kunci kamar Sungmin setelah mereka keluar dari lift. Zhoumi sudah undur diri sebelum mereka mencari kamar mereka. "Beristirahatlah dengan baik, hubungi aku jika butuh sesuatu" Siwon mengecup kepala Sungmin lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

Sungmin pun masuk setelah memasukan kartu yang berfungsi sebagai kunci itu, ruangan itu gelap sebelum Sungmin melangkah masuk. Namun cahaya lampu segara tertangkap oleh pupil matanya saat satu kakinya melangkah masuk. Semua di hotel ini sudah canggih, bahkan lampu pun sudah menggunakan sensor.

Penyesalan Sungmin untuk yang kedua kalinya terasa saat melihat kamarnya sendiri, kamarnya itu benar-benar cocok untuk berbulan madu. Kamar itu memiliki mini pantry, ruang makan terpisah dengan ruang santai yang cukup luas. Bednya sangat luas, dengan tirai berwarna emas di sekelilingnya. Seketika, ia merindukan Kyuhyunnya.

Ia pun membuka mantel serta kemeja dan celana panjangnya. Berniat untuk menggantinya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai, namun karena Macau saat ini cukup panas, Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk menggunakan underwear terlebih dahulu sambil menunggu suhu ruangannya turun setelah menyalakan ACnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin yang sedikit pusing dan lelah, mungkin karena efek jet lag pun hanya merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang sambil mengganti channel-channel TV yang berada tepat di hadapan bednya. Cukup bosan, mengingat Kyuhyun tidak membalas pesannya yang sudah ia kirim sejak ia sampai di bandara tadi sore.

Tak berniat untuk makan malam, karena pekerjaannya sebagai model, ia diharuskan tidak mengonsumsi apa-apalagi selepas pukul enam sore. Ia terus saja memindahkan channelnya hingga terhenti di sebuah stasiun TV khusus film-film dewasa. Terlihat di layar televisi tersebut yang sedang bercumbu diatas sebuah sofa putih.

Pemain perempuannya adalah orang Eropa menurutnya, karena rambutnya yang berwarna pirang dan kulitnya yang memiliki bintik-bintik pigmentasi. Sama dengan sang pria, yang saat ini hanya menggunakan boxer ketat berwarna abu-abu. Terlihat ada yang bergerak di dalam sana, yaitu tangan sang wanita yang sedang memijat halus kejantanan sang namja.

"Kyunie.." Sungmin melenguh, ia benar-benar membutuhkan Kyuhyunnya sekarang. Dengan cepat ia meraih ponsel putih yang berada di meja nakas di samping ranjang. Ia melakukan panggilan untuk seseorang yang berada di Korea sana.

"_Oooh.. Baby.. yeaahh~ su-suck it.."_

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, suara desahan pemain wanita di film tersebut membuat gairahnya semakin memuncak. Belum ada jawaban dari orang yang ia hubungi, ia pun mematikan teleponnya dan mengulanginya lagi.

"Kyu.. aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu"

Sungmin dengan terpaksa menunggu panggilannya terjawab. Miliknya sudah basah dan ia sudah tak sabar lagi. Ponsel yang ia genggam di tangan kanannya ia pindahkan ke tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya dengan perlahan turun, memberi gesekan halus antara kulit telapak tangannya dengan perutnya yang indah. Nada sambung panggilan tersebut masih terdengar oleh Sungmin.

"Ssshh.. Kyu…"

Matanya memejam saat tangannya sudah masuk ke dalam g-string yang ia kenakan. Kedua kakinya ia buka lebar-lebar saat jarinya mulai menyusuri kewanitaannya sendiri. membayangkan bahwa itu adalah foreplay dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyuu~ Kyuhyuunn~ Ho..honey.." Sungmin memijat halus klitorisnya sendiri, memasukan jarinya sedikit ke lubang miliknya hingga basah lalu kembali menekan klitorisnya. Ponsel yang ia genggam terlepas begitu saja karena Kyuhyun tidak juga menjawab panggilannya. Desahan Sungmin dan kedua pemain film di televisi itu saling bersautan.

Tangan kirinya yang bebas ia letakan di atas dadanya sendiri, menarik branya kebawah hingga dadanya tersembul. Nipple Sungmin sudah cukup keras, dadanya ia busungkan saat tangannya sendiri meremas cukup keras benda kenyal tersebut.

"_God..hhh.. baby.. don't s-stop.. hhhh" _desah sang yeoja dari tayangan tersebut.

"Kyuhyun.. sshh.. really need you.."

Ponsel itu bergetar, tepat di samping kepala Sungmin. Sungmin membuka matanya, meraih ponsel tersebut dengan tangan kirinya dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Honey! Honey.. p-please.." suara Sungmin sedikit bergetar.

"Wae chagiya?"

"Hhhh.. wa-want you~ now.."

"Are you playing now?"

"H-hm.. Kyuhyun.."

"Sayang, kau pasti sangat seksi sekali sekarang.."

"Hhh.. make me cum with your words, Kyunie~"

"_Baby~ I wan-na cum.. Ooohhh"_

"Blue movie? Naughty Ming, huh?"

"K-Kyu.. masuki aku, sayang~"

"Anggap itu milikku, aku akan melakukannya dengan sangat cepat dan dalam"

"Kyaah~ Kyuhyun!" Sungmin memasukan tiga jarinya sekaligus di lubangnya, mencoba menyamai ukuran Kyuhyun yang biasa menusuknya.

"Hhhh.. nipplemu chagi~ kau suka saat aku mengemutnya kan? Sedikit menggigitnya dengan hisapan yang keras?"

"N-ne.. sayang.. aahh! lakukan lagi!" Sungmin membayangkan Kyuhyun sedang mengerjai nipplenya saat ini.

"Minghh.. milikmu sangat sempit dan hangat, aku akan terus menghujamnya. Jangan pernah memintaku untuk berhenti"

"Aaahh.. aahhh.. aahh Kyuniee!" Sungmin memasukan jari-jarinya lebih dalam, mencoba menggapai sebuah titik yang biasa ditumbuk oleh kejantanan Kyuhyun.

"Like it? Found your spot?"

"Yeaah Kyunie~ aahh a-aku akan ke-keluar chagi"

"Kau sangat seksi, yeoja yang terseksi. Aku sangat menyukai lubangmu, membuatku menginginkannya lagi"

"Kyu.. Kyuniee.. aku.. Aaaahh!" Sungmin mendiamkan jari-jarinya dititik terdalam lubangnya sendiri. dapat ia rasakan kedutan dan hisapan halus dari lubang tersebut saat orgasmenya datang. Biasanya aka nada rasa hangat di sana sesaat setelah ia keluar, yaitu saat Kyuhyun yang akan menembakkan jutaan spermanya di sana. Ada satu momen yang hilang, tapi bermain solo cukup memberikan sedikit kepuasan baginya.

"Lelah chagi?" tanya seseorang di seberang sana

"N-ne.. aku seharusnya membawamu, Kyu. Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu setiap waktu"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Siapa suruh tidak membawaku? Sekarang tidurlah, bekerja dengan baik. Love you"

"H-hm, nado. bye Honey!"

.

.

.

Wajah Sungmin mengernyit, matanya terpejam saat cahaya menyilaukan pandangannya. Ia mencoba bangun dan melihat sekitar. Ia pun sadar ia sekarang berada di Macau, televisi juga semalaman tidak ia matikan. Suhu udara sudah dingin, tubuh nyaris telanjangnya untung terselimuti dengan bed cover.

"Hhhh.. biasanya saat pagi begini, kami pasti melakukannya lagi. Bogoshippo, Kyuhyun ah.."

Dilihatnya jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh pagi, ia pun bergegas mandi dan bersiap karena pemotretan pertamanya akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Setelah hampir dua puluh menit membersihkan diri, ia pun memakai pakaian santai, hanya skinny jeans dan t-shirt putih polos. Siwon sudah menunggunya di depan kamar dan mereka akhirnya bergegas turun ke kolam renang hotel tersebut.

Sungmin dan Siwon disambut oleh belasan orang yang merupakan kru di sana, Zhoumi yang memimpin photoshoot pun menyuruh Sungmin untuk segera mengganti bajunya. Didampingi seorang perempuan yang sepertinya orang Cina, Sungmin pun mempersiapkan dirinya sementara Siwon dan Zhoumi berbincang sebentar.

"Um, you look so sexy with it" puji wanita tersebut setelah Sungmin selesai mengganti bajunya dengan sebuah pakaian renang yang lebih cocok disebut bikini berwarna biru langit bergaris biru dongker, dengan potongan dada yang sangat rendah. Penghubung cup dada kanan dan dirinya adalah sebuah ring yang terbuat dari emas. Begitu juga dengan dibagian kanan dan kiri celana dalam tersebut.

Kaki Sungmin yang jenjang serta perut dan dadanya yang putih dan mulus benar-benar terekspos. Tingginya yang mencapai 173 cm membuat bikini itu terlihat sangat cocok dan pas untuk lekukan tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun benar-benar beruntung bisa mendapatkan wanita seperti Sungmin.

"Really? Xie xie" balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum dengan bahasa mandarin seadanya. Setelah itu Sungmin pun dimake up. Wajah cantiknya dipertegas dibagian mata foxynya dengan smokey eyes. Pipinya yang tirus diberi blush on pink muda, membuat tulang pipinya menjadi lebih menonjol. Rambut panjangnya dibuat curly dan dibiarkan terurai. Sungmin, terlihat sangat sempurna..

"Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu, Lee Siwon!" Sungmin terlihat kesal dengan kakaknya yang tak berkedip melihatnya. Jengah, karena menurutnya wajahnya itu sangat mesum. Siwon yang seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan kostum minim Sungmin pun tak kalah terkejut."Panggil aku Oppa, Lee Sungmin!" Sungmin mengabaikannya dan mulai bersiap ke tempat pemotretannya.

Kolam renang itu berada di area outdoor, sangat besar dan panjang. Di sekelilingnya banyak pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi, sinar matahari tidak terlalu terik. Benar-benar sangat cocok untuk pemotretan majalah Boys In City, majalah pria dewasa yang sangat diminati di Korea dan Jepang saat ini.

Dengan heels bertabur batu blue sapphire setinggi 9 cm, Sungmin terlihat sangat mencolok. Tak heran, kolam renang yang tidak terlalu ramai itu akhirnya dipenuhi oleh puluhan orang. Sungmin yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaannya yang seperti ini bersikap dan berpose sesuai perintah Zhoumi, sang fotografer.

Sungmin sangat pintar dalam menunjukan ekspresi menggodanya, hanya dengan tatapan matanya, namja yang melihatnya harus menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Selanjutnya, posisi duduk di kursi santai ditepi kolam renang dan di dalam kolam renang itu sendiri. Shoot terakhir adalah saat Sungmin yang sudah keluar dari kolam renang dengan tubuh basah. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana tercetak dengan jelasnya tubuh Sungmin dalam kondisi basah.

Sekali lagi, orang-orang di sana hanya bisa menatap lapar pada Sungmin. Dan tak sedikit yang mempunyai rencana kotor padanya. Namun, ditengah-tengah penggambilan gambar di scene terakhir, Sungmin merasa kepalanya pusing. Ia jadi uring-uringan dan sering mengumpat, ia pun menjadi lebih kesal namun bergairah sekaligus saat melihat tatapan orang dihadapannya. Sesegera mungkin, ia harus menghubungi Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Ming? Bagaimana pemotretannya tadi?"

"Hm? Berjalan dengan baik, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksimu jika kau melihat proses pemotretanku tadi"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"God, Honey! lokasinya outdoor. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana orang-orang tiba-tiba menjadi memenuhi lokasi photoshoot tadi dan menatapku dengan begitu lapar"

"Kau tidak menggoda mereka dengan sengaja kan? Dan, kau tidak bermain dengan salah satu diantara mereka kan?"

"Berhenti menuduhku seperti itu terus. Bisakah kau percaya padaku?"

"Hm, aku ada pekerjaan lagi. Akan kututup-

-Kyu! Jangan dulu.." suara Sungmin pun melemas. Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan panggilan telepon mereka sebelum ia selesai bicara. Lagi-lagi seperti ini, Kyuhyun memang sangat cemburuan dan itu membuat Sungmin bimbang. Sungmin membiarkan ponselnya terjatuh begitu saja ke atas kasur.

"Kyu, bisakah kau dengarkan aku hingga akhir?" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Tok Tok Tok

"Sungmin, ini aku. Bisakah aku masuk?"

Sungmin pun beranjak dari ranjang dan membukakan pintu untuk Siwon. Dilihatnya Siwon datang dengan sebuah botol minuman berwarna kecokelatan di tangan kanannya. "Aku rasa kau butuh ini" Siwon masuk dan meletakannya di mini pantry kamar Sungmin. "Tidak ada wine?" Sungmin meraih botol itu dan membaca merk minuman tersebut.

"Hahaha wine? Rindu pada bocahmu itu, Min?"

Sungmin hanya mencoba sabar. Diambilnya dua gelas di sana beserta sewadah es batu sebagai teman minuman berakohol tersebut. Siwon sudah menunggunya di sofa dekat tempat tidur sambil mengecek jadwal Sungmin di hari esok.

"Kau kenapa tadi saat pemotretan? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Huh? Aku tidak tahu. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja"

"Apa karena namja bermarga Cho itu?"

Sungmin menuangkan minuman itu ke gelas miliknya lalu meneguknya hingga habis. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat panas saat caira itu dengan cepat turun ke lambungnya.

"Mungkin"

"Sudah dua hari ini aku hanya sendiri" tambah Sungmin

"Maksudmu? Seks?" Siwon meminta minuman itu juga pada Sungmin. Ia sepertinya akan menjadi teman minumnya malam ini.

"Hm, kepalaku pusing dan aku bergairah sekaligus"

"Ck kau terlalu sering melakukan itu dengannya, kurangi kalau bisa hindari. Jangan terlalu bergantung pada seks"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum pahit lalu mulai meminum minuman itu lagi. Merasakan efek dari whiskey tersebut, kepalanya pun perlahan mulai pusing. Namun ia merasa lebih baik seperti ini. Setengah botol habis ditenggak oleh Sungmin yang semakin meracau tak karuan.

"Hentikan dulu, berhenti minum!" Siwon merebut gelas Sungmin yang akan diisi kembali olehnya.

"Panas Wonnie~ hhh.. aku butuh Kyuhyun.." Sungmin meracau dan membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya sendiri. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, mencoba memberikan angin untuk tubuhnya yang terasa sangat panas.

"Lee Sungmin! Sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti ini?" Siwon menggendong tubuh itu dan meletakannya di ranjang. "Aku ingin minum lagi~ berikan aku beberapa gelas lagi~" Sungmin mencoba bangkit dengan kondisinya yang sudah sangat mabuk. Siwon mendorong tubuh itu hingga terbaring lagi di ranjang.

"Tidurlah, jangan memikirkan banyak hal lagi" Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Ia seperti melayang dan apapun yang berada disekitarnya menjadi sangat lucu baginya.

Sungmin menunjuk wajah Siwon dengan jari telunjuknya, sedikit mendorongnya di ujung hidung mancung sang kakak. "Kau! Lee Siwon, Oppaku! Berhentilah mendekatkanku dengan fotografer itu~" Sungmin tertawa keras setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Siwon yang melihatnya hanya menarik napas panjang dan menunggu hingga adiknya itu tidur.

.

.

.

Sungmin menggeliat, kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Kilau cahaya matahari sangat mengganggu pandangannya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat hangat dan itu membuatnya kembali menyamankan diri untuk kembali tidur.

"Morning, Honey"

"Hmm.. Morning Kyu.."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sungmin menyadarinya, matanya terbuka sangat lebar begitu merasa ada hembusan nafas hangat ditengkuknya. Ia berbalik dan langsung memeluk tubuh yang daritadi memeluknya dari belakang dengan sangat erat.

"Kyu.. bogoshippo.."

"Na do, chagi. Itu kenapa aku datang. Kau bau, sangat bau alkohol. Kau mabuk?" Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Sungmin dan menatap wajahnya, menuntut jawaban.

"Siwon, dia kemarin membawakanku whiskey. Dia tahu aku membutuhkannya"

"Wae? Apa ada masalah?"

"H-hm.. kau yang menjadi sumber masalahku!"

Sungmin dengan cepat memutar posisi menjadi duduk di atas perut Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengenakan celana dalam dan t-shirt longgar saja, sehingga pahanya terlihat dengan jelas. Kyuhyun mengelus kedua kaki Sungmin, dari bawah hingga paha putih itu. Sungmin hanya mendesis pelan saat Kyuhyun menggodanya seperti itu.

"Kau, membuat moodku rusak! Membuatku sakit kepala! Membuatku terus membayangi setiap sentuhanmu" Sungmin menyusuri wajah Kyuhyun dengan kuku berkuteks pink itu. Ia sengaja menggesekan miliknya dengan perut berabs tipis milik Kyuhyun, membuat kaos tipis yang ia kenakan ikut basah.

"Itu bukan salahku, chagi. Kita harus sama-sama bekerja, bukan?" tangan Kyuhyun sudah menelusup masuk dari bawah t-shirt Sungmin. Menggelitik dan mengelus perut rata itu hingga mencapai dada yang tak berlapis apapun lagi. Bibir dan lidah Kyuhyun sudah bergriliya di leher jenjang Sungmin. Sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan tanda sekecil apapun di sana.

"Aku tahu! Aahhh.. Kyu~ jangan menggodaku" Kyuhyun menjepit nipple Sungmin dengan jari-jarinya. Membuat Sungmin mengerang keenakan dan mendongakan kepalanya. Kyuhyun dengan seduktif membuka t-shrit itu, hingga Sungmin pun sudah topless sekarang. Nipplenya terlihat sudah memerah dan menegang.

Kyuhyun tanpa ragu mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya lalu bersandar ke ujung ranjang. Sungmin meraih dada kanannya dan mendekatkannya pada mulut Kyuhyun, memintanya untuk memanjakannya. Kyuhyun pertama hanya menjiat nipple itu dengan ujung lidahnya, Sungmin merasa sangat geli dan nikmat sekaligus. Namun itu masih kurang, ia ingin miliknya dihisap dengan kuat dan diberi gigitan.

"Mmhhh.. Kyuuuh~.. masukan Honey.." Sungmin pun sudah menelusupkan tangannya ke boxer milik Kyuhyun. Memberi pijatan pada juniornya yang sudah cukup keras dan tegang. Kyuhyun pun sama, ia juga merindukan sentuhan Sungmin.

"Aahhh.. Ahhh.. Te-terushh.. chagi aku benar-benar merindukanmu.."

Sungmin bergerak di atas Kyuhyun, terus memberikan rangsangan pada kewanitaannya dengan menggesekannya ke perut Kyuhyun. Dadanya juga sedang dimanjakan Kyuhyun, nipplenya diemut dengan cukup keras dan diberi gigitan kecil. Persis seperti yang Sungmin inginkan.

Tangan Sungmin di bawah sana juga semakin cepat, urat-urat batang kejantanan Kyuhyun sangat terasa di genggamannya. Dielusnya lubang di kepala junior Kyuhyun dengan ibujarinya, sementara jari-jarinya yang lain masih bergerak mengocok batang junior tersebut. Tak tahan, Sungmin pun memundurkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkannya dengan milik Kyuhyun.

Di kesampingkannya celana dalam miliknya hingga lubangnya terbuka, ia perlahan menurunkan tubuhnya sementara tangannya masih mengarahkan junior Kyuhyun tanpa membuka boxer tersebut.

"Oohh~ Honeyy.. hhh.. aahhh"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menahan kenikmatan atas pijatan dan hisapan halus dari lubang Sungmin di kepala kejantanannya.

"Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin melepaskan genggamannya dan menurunkan tubuhnya sekaligus, membuat miliknya langsung terasa penuh dan g-spotnya tertumbuk sempurna. Milik Kyuhyun menghujamnya sangat dalam, membuat Sungmin mati-matian menahan teriakannya sendiri.

Sungmin menjadikan bahu Kyuhyun sebagai tumpuannya bergerak. Remasan tangannya menguat saat Sungmin menaikan tubuhnya lalu menurunkannya lagi, ia menjadi pengontrol pergerakan percintaan mereka.

"K-Kyuuhh~ Kyuhyuun.. Ho-honey bagaimana kau bisa ke-kesini?

"Hhh.. tidak sulit .. yang penting aku disini, chagiya"

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar saat genjotan itu semakin cepat. kedua tangan Kyuhyun meremas dada Sungmin yang ikut bergerak seiring dengan gerakan tubuh Sungmin di atas tubuhnya. Ia mainkan kedua nipple yang sudah menegang sempurna itu, membuat Sungmin merasa tersiksa.

"Aahh.. Ahh.. God.. Kyuhyuuun~"

"Nappeun yeoja!" Kyuhyun menampar butt Sungmin lalu meremasnya. Sedikit membantu gerakan naik-turun Sungmin agar miliknya terhujam dengan sempurna.

"Aaah! Sungmin… Lubangmu ketat sekali, sayang~"

"Huuhh.. hhh.. Kyuuh~ k-kau harus m-muaskanku! Datang sebanyak yang kau mau, chagi! Aaahh~ So hard~"

Kyuhyun ikut bergerak, membuat tubuh Sungmin semakin terlunjak-lunjak. Miliknya bergesekan sangat cepat dengan dinding kewanitaan Sungmin yang menjepitnya. Pertahanannya hampir runtuh, namun ia berusaha menahanannya karena Sungmin masih bertahan menggenjotnya.

"Chagi~ a-aku akan keluar.."

"Keluarkan saja, Kyunieeh~ biarkan spermamu memenuhi milikku~"

"Aahh Honey! More.. more.. ahhh.. there. Touch me more.." Sungmin menurunkan tubuhnya serendah mungkin, membuat titik sensitifnya terus tertumbuk. Gelombang orgasmenya akan datang, Sungmin hanya terus bergerak mencari puncaknya sendiri.

"Aahhh! Lee Sungmin!"

Beberapa detik Sungmin diam untuk menikmati semburan benih Kyuhyun di dalam sana, tak lama ia bergerak lagi, membuat beberapa tetes cairan Kyuhyun dan miliknya membasahi boxer yang dikenakan Kyhyun. Tusukan itu semakin cepat, dada dan leher Sungmin juga menjadi sasaran Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyuuuun! Aaaahh Honeeyy!~"

Kyuhyun memegang pinggang Sungmin, menekannya hingga miliknya masuk sempurna saat orgasme Sungmin datang. Miliknya terasa dihisap, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun pun ikut mendesah karenanya. Tubuh penuh peluh Sungmin jatuh lemas di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Dikecupnya leher dan bahu Sungmin dengan sayang lalu dibawanya tubuh itu berbaring.

"Puas, chagi?"

Sungmin menggeleng di sela-sela tarikan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. "Tidak pernah.. ada kata puas untukku tuan Cho.." Sungmin meremas pelan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang lemas. "Kita akan melakukannya terus dan terus lagi.." tambah Sungmin sebelum bibir Kyuhyun ia lumat dan ia hisap.

"Sungmin sudah hampir siang, sarapan dulu" terdengar ucapan Siwon dari luar kamar Sungmin. Sungmin melepas lumatannya dengan kesal, "Iya, Oppaku sayang! Tunggulah di bawah dan berhenti mengangguku!" Kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendengar Sungmin yang terlihat sangat kesal. Digendongnya tubuh itu menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap.

"Kyu, kita akan melakukannya lagi di kamar mandi?"

"Lee Sungmin, kita hanya mandi. Kau sudah ditunggu!" Kyuhyun mencubit hidung mancung Sungmin dengan gemas dan suara gemericik airpun terdengar menutupi suara desahan-desahan kecil di sana.

.

.

.

"Tck apa kubilang, gaun malam yang kau maksud pasti seperti ini" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar ganti. Kostumnya saat ini adalah sebuah gaun ketat berwarna biru dongker, berbahan spandex sehingga ketat dan mencetak sempurna tubuh Sungmin. Bagian punggungnya terbuka lebar hingga hampir mencapai butt, sementara lengannya hanya sebuah tali yang disimpul. Dan bagian dadanya terdapat lubang yang menampilkan belahan dada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerenyitkan dahinya, "Iya-iya ini kan pekerjaanmu. Arraseo Min, arraseo~" Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu mencuri kata-kata yang akan Sungmin keluarkan sebagai jawaban itu. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di Rio Casino, tempat perjudian yang sangat besar di Macau. Saat malam hari, tempat itu semakin penuh hingga antrian sudah terbentuk dari pintu luar.

Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin dengan jasnya karena tidak mau Sungmin terlihat oleh banyak orang dengan kondisi sepert itu. Padahal di dalam sana, kerumunan pun akan terbentuk dengan sendirinya jika Sungmin sudah melakukan photoshoot.

"Sungmin-ssi, nanti kau tidak sendirian. Ada salah satu model namja juga sebagai lawanmu nanti" Zhoumi angkat bicara saat Sungmin sudah sampai di tempat pengambilan gambar. "A-ah benarkah? Siapa orang itu?" Sungmin melirik kecil Kyuhyun, ada rasa takut Kyuhyun akan cemburu dan marah lagi.

"Dia seorang pemain violin terkenal, namanya Henry. Henry Lau"

"Dia seorang musisi?" Sungmin terlonjak senang, karena ia sangat menyukai seorang pria yang berprofesi sebagai musisi. Dan sangat kebetulan sekali saat ini ia akan dipasangkan oleh salah satu diantaranya.

"Ah iya, Zhoumi-ssi perkenalkan ia Cho Kyuhyun" Sungmin memperkenalkan namja yang daritadi berada disisinya itu. Zhoumi terlihat sedikit berpikir lalu tertawa kecil.

"Aku Zhoumi, fotografernya Sungmin selama pemotretan di sini" namja jangkung itu menawarkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun hanya menjabat tangan itu sebentar lalu melepaskannya lagi.

"Nah, itu dia. Dia sedang berjalan kemari. Sungmin bersiaplah! Semua kru, standby!"

Seorang stylish pun datang, mengecek kembali penampilan Sungmin dan sedikit memperbaikinya. Henry, lelaki berpipi chubby itupun berdiri di samping Sungmin menanti gilirannya untuk di cek ulang.

"Hey. I'm Henry, Henry Lau" Sungmin menyalami tangan Henry dan tersenyum ramah.

"I'm Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Can you speak in Korean?"

Henry tertawa, "Ne, aku sempat bekerja juga di sana beberapa bulan. Jadi tidak terlalu lancar"

"Sungmin dan Henry segera bersiap!" teriak Zhoumi yang sudah standby di belakang kamera professional miliknya.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun memegang pinggang Sungmin, menahannya untuk tidak berjalan dulu. "Kau milikku Lee Sungmin, ingat itu" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin memegang balik tangan Kyuhyun, mengangguk perlahan lalu melepas kaitan tangan itu dipinggangnya.

Pengambilan gambar pertama kali adalah di mesin Russian Roulette. Sungmin berdiri sambil memperhatikan Henry yang sedang mencoba bermain di mesin judi itu. Kamera yang dipegang Zhoumi terus mengambil gambar seiring dengan pergerakan Sungmin tanpa jeda. Sungmin terus berjalan dan mendekat, lalu sedikit membungkukan badannya dengan menjadikan mesin itu penyangga tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tak berkedip memandangi proses pemotretan tersebut. Di satu sisi ia merasa sangat kagum pada Sungmin yang terlihat sangat sempurna hingga mampu melakukan pemotretan seberani itu namun di sisi lain ia ingin Sungminnya berhenti dari pekerjaannya ini, ia tak rela jika harus membagi keindahan tubuh Sungmin dengan yang lain.

Selanjutnya lokasi berpindah ke sebuah ruangan khusus di kasino tersebut. Lokasi itu memiliki background lukisan-lukisan abstrak dengan hiasan berwarna keemasan. Ada puluhan lampu yang menyorot lokasi tersebut hingga tempat itu terlihat sangat elegan. Sungmin sudah berganti gaun menjadi gaun dengan tipe yang hampir sama namun kali ini berwarna hitam.

Tema kali ini mereka harus menjadi pasangan, karena gaun dan tuxedo yang dipakai Sungmin dan Henry adalah rancangan untuk couple. Adegan melingkarkan tangan dipinggang Sungmin, memeluk, menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk leher, hingga pose yang tampak seperti berciuman dilakoni Henry dengan sangat baik.

Sungmin juga terlihat sangat nyaman berpasangan dengan Henry. Ia merasa Henry seperti Kyuhyun karena sikapnya yang manja. Herny juga tidak menunjukan sikap yang canggung padahal mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Sehingga semuanya berjalan dengan sangat lancar walaupun tatapan tak suka sudah Kyuhyun tunjukan dari awal pemotretan itu dimulai.

Setelah hampir tiga jam, akhirnya pengambilan gambar pun berakhir di tangga melingkar yang menhubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua. Kostum Sungmin yang terakhir lebih elegan dan panjang, dengan penekanan di lekuk tubuh Sungmin di bagian pinggul, butt dan dada.

Semua kru dan model pun memutuskan untuk pergi minum bersama, merayakan kesuksesan pemotretan mereka dalam dua hari ini. Siwon berjalan di depan beriringan dengan Zhoumi sedangkan Sungmin berjalan diantara Kyuhyun dan Henry. Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin dengan posesif, namun percakapan terjalin lama antara Sungmin dan Henry.

Di dalam bar itu, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun meminum wine yang sama. Wine yang terbuat dari anggur merah kesukaan Kyuhyun. Mereka melakukan cheering bersama-sama lalu menikmati minuman berwarna kemerahan itu. Sesekali Kyuhyun mengecup pelipis Sungmin sambil berbisik mesra, membuat tawa muncul membuat Sungmin terlihat semakin cantik.

"Hmm.. Sungmin-ssi dan Kyuhyun-ssi, kalian berpacaran?" tanya Henry yang mungkin bingung dengan hubungan mesra yang ditunjukan oleh mereka.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berpandangan lalu tersenyum kecil, "Tidak".

"Ti-tidak? Ah jadi kalian sudah menikah? Kalian suami-istri?"

"Bukan juga" Sungmin tertawa kecil bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Udah cukup panjang belum? Ini udah lebih dari 4000 words :D

Ah seneng banget sm respon readers, baru prolog udah ada lebih dari 100 reviews. Bener-bener makasih sama kalian :)

Bales review di chap depan ya^^

Pokonya makasih buat semua yang udah baca+review

Jujur ada rasa takut ff ini bakalan ngecewain dan ga serame the regret. Tapi ya karena aku kangen nulis dan kangen readers, inilah yang bisa aku buat^^

Semoga suka ya, sampe ketemu di chap depan^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter sebelumnya

"Hmm.. Sungmin-ssi dan Kyuhyun-ssi, kalian berpacaran?" tanya Henry yang mungkin bingung dengan hubungan mesra yang ditunjukan oleh mereka.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berpandangan lalu tersenyum kecil, "Tidak".

"Ti-tidak? Ah jadi kalian sudah menikah? Kalian suami-istri?"

"Bukan juga" Sungmin tertawa kecil bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

* * *

Hypersex

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi (Lee) Siwon, Zhoumi, Henry

Gender Switch

Rated : M

SUPER JUNIOR MILIK ELF, KYUMIN MILIK JOYERS!

Di Chapter ini banyak adegan NCnya, jadi yang ngga kuat ngga usah dibaca ya

* * *

Chapter 2 : All My Love is For You

* * *

"Bukan juga" Sungmin tertawa kecil bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Bukan juga? Lalu kalian ada hubungan apa?" tanya Henry lagi

"Itu adalah pertanyaan yang tidak pernah ada jawabannya Henry-ssi" jawab Siwon sambil tertawa sangat keras.

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa kan jadi lebih dekat dengan Sungmin noona?"

Sungmin terkikik kecil, "Silakan minta ijin pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun, Henry-ssi" Sungmin menggenggam tangan Henry lalu tersenyum.

"Kau masih terlalu muda untuk menghadapi Nona Lee" Siwon memberikan sarannya.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa lalu membawa tubuh Sungmin ke pelukannya.

.

.

.

"Honey"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau tidak berniat membuat kepastian mengenai hubungan kita?"

Sungmin membuka pakaiannya sambil terus berjalan menuju ranjang kamarnya dan berbaring di sana hanya dengan menggunakan underwear. "Kenapa diungkit lagi? Apa ini karena Henry?" Kyuhyun diam berdiri memandangi Sungmin yang sudah berbaring berselimut bedcover putih sambil menatapnya.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya ingin kita punya status hubungan. Apa kau tidak lelah? Setiap orang pasti akan bertanya mengenai hubungan kita"

"Aku kan sudah mengatakannya sejak dulu, Kyu. Jangan pernah mengharapkan status hubungan denganku"

Kyuhyun mundur dan mendudukan diri di sofa dekat ranjang. Wajahnya terlihat memerah, entah karena mabuk atau kecewa dengan jawaban Sungmin. Sungmin bangkit, mendekati tubuh jangkung itu dan berlutut dihadapannya. Membuka dasi yang ia kenakan dan melonggarkan beberapa kancing kemejanya.

"Bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan hal ini dan memulai sesuatu yang lain?"

Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya yang tertunduk, memandangi wajah cantik Sungmin yang sangat disukainya. Sungmin memegang kedua pipi Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan kepalanya, mencoba meraih bibir tebal itu. Dikecupnya perlahan, hingga mata Kyuhyun pun terpejam. Tangan Kyuhyun menekan punggung Sungmin hingga merapat pada tubuhnya.

Nafas mereka beradu, lumatan itu terus berbalas seperti tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan sama-sama ingin menguasai permainan. Sungmin melumat bibir bawah Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun melumat bibir atas Sungmin, dihisapnya bibir itu hingga membengkak dan memerah. Tangan Sungmin sudah mengalung di leher Kyuhyun dan tangan lelaki berambut hazel itu bergeriliya mengelus punggung Sungmin dan membuka kaitan bra yang dikenakannya.

Sungmin melenguh, kedua tangan Kyuhyun meremas dada miliknya dan memainkan ujungnya dengan jari-jarinya. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar, hingga tak sengaja ia menggigit bibir Kyuhyun sebagai pelampiasannya. Dijepitnya nipple itu dan ia tarik perlahan, Sungmin melepaskan ciumannya sebentar untuk mengeluarkan desahannya.

Tangan Kyuhyun beralih ke bahu Sungmin, menyusuri lengan mulus itu hingga bra yang tadi masih belum terlepas terdorong dan Sungmin refleks melepas kaitan lengannya dan bra itupun jatuh ke lantai. Terasa dingin, namun Sungmin bertahan menanti Kyuhyun yang akan menaikan suhu tubuhnya nanti.

Lumatan itu berlanjut dan semakin panas, tangan Kyuhyun juga bergerak mengelus lekukan tubuh Sungmin dari dada hingga pinggang dan pinggulnya. Diturunkannya perlahan celana dalam Sungmin ke bawah. Mengerti, Sungmin berdiri hingga celana dalam itu bisa terlepas sempurna dan ia beralih duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun di atas sofa.

"Mmhh.. Kyuh.."

Kyuhyun melumat pelan kulit leher Sungmin, mencoba untuk tidak meninggalkan tanda sedikitpun di sana. Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya dan tangannya menuntun tangan kanan Kyuhyun untuk menyentuh miliknya yang sudah basah.

"K-Kyuhh.. ennnghh.. ahhh.."

Jari tengah Kyuhyun mengelus klitoris Sungmin, menekannya dan mencubitnya. Perpotongan leher dan bahu Sungmin Kyuhyun gigit, tanpa hisapan.

"Kyuhyun! Aahh.. Honeeyy.." Kyuhyun memasukan jarinya ke lubang Sungmin, menggerakannya dengan cepat hingga Sungmin harus berpegang erat pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga bersandar ke sandaran sofa. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya sambil bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah, membuat jari itu mengocok miliknya. Sungmin menjilat cuping telinga Kyuhyun dan mengemutnya, nafas Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun bergidik dan itu menambah gairahnya.

"Tambah lagi, sayang.." bisik Sungmin kecil disela kulumannya

Kyuhyun pun menurut, ditambahnya jari di dalam kewanitaan Sungmin hingga berjumlah tiga. Gerakan mereka saling beradu, hingga jari itu benar-benar masuk secara keseluruhan, menyentuh satu titik yang membuat Sungmin gila.

Sungmin menegakan tubuhnya sambil terus bergerak, sementara Kyuhyun masih setia di posisinya bersandar di sofa. Dada Sungmin dan wajah Kyuhyun berhadapan, Sungmin menggodanya dengan mengelus bibir Kyuhyun menggunakan nipplenya. Saat Kyuhyun sudah membuka mulutnya, Sungmin akan menarik kembali nipplenya hingga menjauh.

Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal lalu mendorong punggung Sungmin dengan cukup keras, Kyuhyun tanpa ragu memasukan nipple itu dan menghisapnya. Kadang digelitik benda kecil itu dengan dijilat dan digigit kecil. Membuat Sungmin semakin bergerak liar dan menekan kepala Kyuhyun ke dadanya sendiri.

"Kyuniee.. Kyu.. hi-hisap lebih keras.."

Sungmin meremas bahu Kyuhyun dan terus mendesah, Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakan tangannya dan hisapannya di dada Sungmin. Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin akan segera orgasme.

"Kyuhh.. Kyuhyuun.. a-akuu. Aahh…"

"Kyuhyuuun…"

Sungmin menurunkan tubuhnya hingga jari-jari Kyuhyun benar-benar masuk dan menikmati hisapan karena orgasmenya sendiri. Kyuhyun menarik keluar jarinya yang basah, mengeluskan cairan itu ke nipple kanan dan kiri Sungmin lalu dihisapnya secara bergantian. Ia sangat menikmati cairan Sungmin.

Masih dengan sedikit tersengal, Sungmin merobek kemeja yang Kyuhyun kenakan hingga kancing-kancingnya terlepas. Dielusnya dada jantan milik Kyuhyun dan berakhir di nipplenya.

"Minghh.. hhh.. teruskan sayang.."

Sungmin membuka kemeja itu dengan seduktif hingga Kyuhyun topless. Ia pun merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan dada Kyuhyun. Digigit dan dihisap sekitaran dada Kyuhyun hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan, menutupi bekas kemerahan yang sebelumnya sudah Sungmin buat. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menikmati, tangannya berada di helaian rambut coffee Sungmin yang terurai.

Sungmin beralih ke nipple kanan Kyuhyun, dihisapnya benda kecoklatan itu hingga menegang. Tangannya yang bebas mengerjai nipple di sisi lainnya, menjepit dan menekannya dengan seduktif. Nafas Kyuhyun sudah terdengar putus-putus dan erangan sudah keluar dari mulutnya.

Sungmin turun dari sofa itu, kembali berlutut dan membuka lebar kedua kaki Kyuhyun yang terjuntai. Dibukanya kancing dan zipper celana bahan Kyuhyun, hingga terlihat boxer hitam yang dipakainya. Tanpa melepasnya, tangan Sungmin masuk dan mengeluarkan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah setengah menegang.

Dikeluarkannya junior itu dan twinsballnya, membuat Kyuhyun merasa lega karena rasa sesaknya sudah hilang. Sungmin mengelus milik Kyuhyun terus berulang dari atas ke bawah, kadang diremasnya dengan cukup kuat di pangkal kejantanan itu.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan kepala Sungmin untuk lebih dekat dengan miliknya, Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan mengulum milik Kyuhyun sesuai dengan keinginan namja yang sudah bersamanya hampir tiga tahun itu.

"Ssshh.. Chagi.. aaahh.. lebih kuat, chagi.."

Sungmin lebih cepat memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan membuat hisapan yang lebih kuat. Lidahnya ikut bermain, bergerak liar, beradu dengan urat kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah mencuat. Sungmin berhenti sejenak di kepala junior Kyuhyun, menghisapnya berulang kali hingga Kyuhyun blingsatan menerima kenakalan Sungmin.

Sungmin memijat halus twinsball Kyuhyun, terasa di dalam mulutnya milik Kyuhyun semakin keras karena perlakuannya tersebut. Helaian rambut Sungmin sedikit tertarik karena Kyuhyun yang menggenggamnya terlalu kuat, tampaknya Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan cairan yang mungkin saja keluar karena kelihaian Sungmin memanjakan miliknya.

"Cukup, chagi. Bisa kita langsung saja?"

Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin berbaring di sofa, merenggangkan kakinya dan Kyuhyun ikut berbaring menghadap Sungmin. Dielusnya wajah tanpa cacat itu dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang, Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Sungmin Dan itu tercermin dari segala perilakunya pada Sungmin, hanya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menyamankan posisinya dan Kyuhyun yang berada diantara renggangan kakinya. Tangannya berangsur turun, menurunkan celana dan boxer hitam yang Kyuhyun kenakan sebatas dengkul. Tangannya mengalung di leher Kyuhyun, ditekannya tengkuk itu hingga bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir miliknya.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu.." bisik Sungmin disela-sela ciumannya

"Hm? Wae?"

"Bisa-bisa aku makin mencintaimu" Sungmin tersenyum lalu melanjutkan ciuman mereka. Mereka sama-sama memejamkan mata, insting mereka bermain. Tanpa arahan tangan siapapun, Kyuhyun dibawah sana mencoba memasukan miliknya sambil terus melumat bibir M Sungmin. Desahan-desahan kecil Sungmin tercipta saat Kyuhyun gagal dan membuat klitorisnya tersentuh kepala junior Kyuhyun.

Saat ujung junior Kyuhyun sudah berhasil masuk, Sungmin melingkarkan kakinya dengan erat di pinggul Kyuhyun hingga milik Kyuhyun tertanam sempurna. Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun, desahan tertahan terdengar dari keduanya.

Sungmin melepas lumatannya di bibir Kyuhyun dan memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai berpeluh. Kyuhyun juga membuka matanya dan membalas pandangan Sungmin. Tangannya bertumpu di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Sungmin, sementara tubuhnya terus bergerak, menggenjot Sungmin yang terbaring pasrah di bawahnya.

"Hhhh.. K-Kyuuhh.. A-apa kau b-baik-baik saja de-dengan inihh?" tanya Sungmin terbata-bata

"Hmmm.. asal bersamamu, mu-mungkin akan baik.."

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia, "Lebih cepat sayang.." Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun berulang kali. Tangannya terlepas dari leher Kyuhyun dan mulai memijat kedua nipple Kyuhyun. Dimainkannya dengan seduktif dengan wajah menggoda khas Lee Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun semakin kuat memompa kewanitaan Sungmin agar Sungmin menyerah karenanya.

"Bisakah aku.. membuat ta-tanda di sini.. hhh..?" Sungmin mengecup leher Kyuhyun, menunjukan pada pemiliknya sebuah tempat yang ingin ia buat kissmark.

"Lakukan sesukamu, sayang"

Sungmin tanpa ragu menggigit spot yang ia inginkan, dihisap dan dijilat hingga akhirnya sebuah tanda kepemilikan tercipta.

"Oohh~ Kyuuhh.. K-kau milikku"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin. Ada raut kecewa di sana, namun Kyuhyun mencoba untuk kuat. Seperti yang ia katakan tadi, asal ada Sungmin, sepertinya semua akan baik-bak saja.

"Aaahh~ Kyuuh.. sentuh terus di sana.."

"Wanna cum, honey.." tubuh Sungmin bereaksi, matanya terpejam, seluruh tubuhnya seakan menegang. Titik itu semakin dekat, Kyuhyun yang dapat membaca kondisi Sungmin hanya terus bergerak lebih cepat dan menikmati pijatan otot-otot kewanitaan Sungmin pada miliknya.

"Cho! Aahhh~"

Kyuhyun juga menggeram disusul cairan putih keluar dari lubang kejantanannya, menembakan sperma yang cukup banyak di sana. Tubuh mereka berdua melemas, Sungmin sedikit menggeser posisinya hingga Kyuhyun bisa ikut berbaring disisinya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun terbaring lemas, seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat. Sungmin mengusap dada berpeluh itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sana.

"Bisa kita teruskan, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang terpejam dan menarik dagu Sungmin hingga kepalanya mendongak. Kyuhyun kembali menciumnya, memulai lagi sesuatu yang sangat Sungmin suka.

"Aaah!~ Kyuhyuuun.."

.

.

.

"Kyu, ireona chagi.."

Sungmin mengelus pipi Kyuhyun, mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun yang terlelap. Dilihatnya jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan pagi, jam tidur bisa dikatakan cukup mengingat Sungmin tak berhenti meminta Kyuhyun terus bercinta dengannya hingga pagi.

"Kyu, bangunlah.. Kita harus sarapan"

Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun berkali-kali karena gemas, wajah tampan yang ada dihadapannya ini sungguh sempurna. Kulit putihnya, hidungnya yang mancung, dan jangan lupakan iris mata hitamnya yang besar saat matanya terbuka. Membuat ketajaman matanya lebih terlihat, menambah kesan sempurna dalam ketampanannya.

Kyuhyun masih tak bergeming, ia pasti sangat lelah. Kemarin ia baru saja sampai dan ia harus mengikuti seluruh kegiatan pemotretan Sungmin. Malam harinya, ia harus memuaskan Sungminnya yang selalu meminta lebih saat bercinta.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, menyembunyikan lagi wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mengetahuinya mengembangkan smirk kecil, ia sudah bangun. Hanya saja ia ingin menggoda kelincinya kali ini.

"Ah! Kyuhyun!"

Dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh Sungmin hingga membelakanginya. Punggung mulus seputih susu itu Kyuhyun berikan sentuhan kecil dengan bibirnya, dimulai dari bahu hingga turun semakin ke bawah.

"Bagaimana dengan semalam?" tanya Kyuhyun seduktif.

"Umm.. seperti biasa, Kyuhyunku selalu hebat"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang. Aroma percintaan mereka semalam masih sangat tercium, Kyuhyun jadi semakin horny karenanya.

"Jadi, bisakah kita lakukan lagi? Milikku menegang, chagi"

Sungmin terkikik kecil, dibukanya kaki miliknya hingga lubangnya terbuka, seakan mempersilakan Kyuhyun memasukinya. Tangan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam selimut, meremas butt Sungmin, sebelum memulai penetrasinya. Desisan keluar dari mulut Sungmin, tangannya meremas bantal yang ia gunakan.

"Mmhh.. Lee Sungmin.."

Kyuhyun sudah berhasil memasuki Sungmin, milik Sungmin juga basah sehingga juniornya bisa masuk dengan mudahnya. Kyuhyun menggigit bahu Sungmin, tangan kanannya bergerak ke depan menuju dada Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun.. aah.."

Sungmin melebarkan lagi kakinya hingga memudahkan Kyuhyun menggenjotnya. Bercinta di pagi hari memang menjadi favorit Sungmin.

"Aaah.. Kyuhyuun~"

Tok Tok Tok

"Noona, ini aku. Ayo pergi jalan-jalan"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghentikan aktifitasnya. Kyuhyun mendecih kesal karena namja bernama Henry itu sudah menginterupsi percintaannya dengan Sungmin di pagi hari yang harusnya indah ini.

"Apa bocah itu tak bosan terus bersamamu sejak kemarin?"

Sungmin memutar kepalanya, meraih bibir Kyuhyun dan melumatnya dua kali.

"Sabar sayang, kita bisa lanjutkan nanti"

Kyuhyun melepas paksa miliknya dan segera bangkit menuju kamar mandi untuk menuntaskannya sendirian. Walaupun sebenarnya hasratnya sudah hilang, namun miliknya masih saja ereksi.

"Kyu, mianhae"

Kyuhyun hanya terus berjalan, pintu kamar mandipun tertutup dengan suara yang cukup keras. Sungmin ikut bangkit, mengambil sebuah kaos serta celana pendek dari kopernya dan dengan cepat mengenakannya.

"Henry-ssi"

Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat namja sipit itu sudah siap dengan kemeja hijau dan topi. Sepertinya ia memang berniat mengajak Sungmin berjalan-jalan.

"Noona!" Henry tersenyum ceria. "Bisakah aku masuk?" tanya Henry.

"Um- itu ada Kyuhyun di dalam. Kalau tidak keberatan kau bisa masuk atau kalau tidak kau bisa ke kamar Siwon, kakakku" Sungmin menunjuk kamar di sebelah kirinya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Jadi, bisakah aku masuk?" Sungmin mengangguk lalu mempersilakan ia masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kyuhyun ada di dalam kamar mandi. Hmm kau mau minum sesuatu?"

" Boleh, asalkan noona yang buatkan untukku"

"Hahaha baiklah, tunggu sebentar"

Sungmin menuju mini pantrynya, mengambil tiga mug di sana. Ia akan membuat green tea untuknya, kopi hitam untuk Kyuhyun dan cokelat panas untuk Henry.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sungmin melihat keadaan di luar sana, Kyuhyun pasti terkejut melihat Henry sudah duduk dengan manis di dalam kamarnya.

"Biarkan Henry menunggu di sana, Kyu" teriak Sungmin dari dalam pantry.

"Ta-tapi Min, aiishh.. sudahlah"

Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Sungmin meletakan ketiga mug tersebut ke atas sebuah baki lalu membawanya keluar. Saat melewati kamar mandi, Sungmin mengetuk pintu bercat putih tersebut dan sedikit berteriak, "Jangan lama-lama, kopimu keburu dingin".

"Ini, ambilah"

"Huh? Cokelat panas?"

"Memangnya kenapa, mochi"

"Mo-mochi? Iya, aku kan sudah dewasa. Noona bisa buatkan aku kopi juga seperti Kyuhyun Hyung"

"Hahahaha kau ini~ susu baik untuk pertumbuhanmu, Mochi-ah"

"Mochi?"

"Ne, kau sangat menggemaskan Mochi. putih dan bulat pipimu mirip mochi"

"Ah~ noona membuatku malu. Noona, kamar ini sangat berantakan dan aku mencium ada aroma aneh di sini"

"Hahaha kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahuinya kan?"

"Jadi, noona melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun hyung? Tapi kan kalian tidak ada hubungan apa-apa?"

"Hmm bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu ya, Mochi-ah? Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini?"

"Ah ne, mianhae. Hari ini kita pergi jalan-jalan, pemotretan akan dilangsungkan besok kan?" ucap Henry antusias.

"Hmm ne, Kyuhyun bisa ikut kan?"

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya pergi bersama ke alun-alun Senado yang merupakan salah satu lokasi pasar kota terbaru yang memiliki ciri warna dan arsitektur bangunan bergaya Portugis yang kental. Jalan-jalan kecil dengan bangunan berbatu dan beberapa gereja lama tersebar di sana-sini, menjadikan destinasi ini menarik. Berbagai toko dan restoran juga berpusat di sini.

"Noona, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Noona pasti belum makan kan?"

"Ne, baiklah. Apa kau punya rekomendasi?"

Mereka berjalan kaki beriringan menuju satu restoran yang sangat ramai di sana. Terlihat banyak sekali turis yang datang ke restoran ini karena tak hanya wajah-wajah oriental saja yang ada di restoran yang menjual sup sirip hiu dan daging babi sebagai hidangan andalannya ini.

Sungmin duduk disamping Kyuhyun sementara Henry di depan Sungmin. Sebenarnya Sungmin sangat ingin tertawa karena ia seperti diperebutkan oleh dua namja manja ini. Henry lebih menunjukan sikapnya yang kekanakan untuk mendapat perhatian Sungmin, sementara Kyuhyun lebih banyak diam dan menunjukan gesture tubuh yang tak suka melihat keakraban Sungmin dan Henry.

Beberapa menit kemudian, makanan yang mereka pesan pun datang. Dua porsi sup sirip hiu, satu piring besar daging babi asam manis, bebek peking, Caldo verde, tofu dan tiga gelas Pou lei atau teh merah.

"Selamat makan~" ucap Sungmin senang

"Selamat makan" ucap Henry dan Kyuhyun kompak

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat senang dengan semua makanan yang sudah tersaji dihadapannya. Sungmin pun tanpa ragu mengambil sepasang sumpit lalu mengambil sebuah irisan daging bebek peking dan menyuapinya pada Kyuhyun.

"Mashita?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias, Sungmin tertawa melihatnya. Ia mengambil beberapa hidangan di sana dan meletakannya di piring milik Kyuhyun.

"Noona lupa ada aku juga di sini?" celetuk Henry kesal karena tak diacuhkan

Sungmin menahan tawanya, "Tidak, Mochi-ah. Ini, kau juga makanlah. Ku dengar sup sirip ikan hiu bagus untuk pertumbuhan" Sungmin mendekatkan mangkuk berisi sup itu ke arah Henry. Henry yang mendengarnya terlihat kesal, ia selalu dianggap masih kecil.

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya, berusaha tidak menyemburkan makanan yang sedang ia kunyah. "Ne, Mochi-ah makanlah. Agar kau tumbuh sehat" ejek Kyuhyun dengan wajah mengintimidasi.

"A-aku mau disuapi Sungmin noona!"

"Min, ambilkan aku sepotong daging babi itu"

"Noona, aku duluan"

"Min, aku lapar. Tolong ambilkan satu untukku"

"Kalian, diam dan makanlah!"

.

.

.

Setelah puas menikmati hidangan khas cina itu, mereka bertiga berjalan lagi. Tepat di dekat alun-alun tersebut ada Kota Sun Star, yang terdapat gedung pertokoan berlantai dua di Rua da Polha yang menawarkan beragam jenis pakaian, jam tangan, dan aksesori bergaya, seperti kacamata hitam, tas, sepatu, dan barang-barang mode baru.

Sungmin membeli beberapa barang di sana, terutama pakaian dan akesoris wanita. Pekerjaannya sebagai model, menuntut ia harus selalu tampil modis. Kyuhyun dengan setia memberikan saran-saran setiap barang yang Sungmin pilih. Karena jujur, Kyuhyun sendiri kadang jengah dengan pakaian terbuka yang selalu Sungmin kenakan. Namun Sungmin tetap tak ingin meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai model majalah pria dewasa.

Sungmin dengan antusias mengambil sepasang jam tangan di salah satu toko khusus jam tangan. Keduanya terbuat dari kulit ular, berwarna putih dan memiliki berlian di tengah jarum penunjuk jam tersebut. Jam tangan couple, memiliki kesamaan bentuk dan warna hanya berbeda di ukurannya. Sungmin tanpa ragu membelinya dan segera memasangkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Bagus, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin sebagai balasan, "Gomawo".

"Noona! Terus saja dengan Kyuhyun hyung! Katanya kalian tak memiliki hubungan apapun. Tapi kalian selalu bersama. Aku pergi saja"

Henry pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang memandanginya. "Kau tidak berniat menyusulnya? Bukankah ia dongsaeng kesayanganmu?" Sungmin terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Biarkan saja, ia harus tahu bahwa aku tak mungkin bisa menjalin hubungan dengannya. Kyunie yang paling cocok untukku, jadi jangan pernah coba pergi".

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan pergi dari toko tersebut. Mereka kembali berjalan-jalan berdua, menikmati musim panas dan teriknya matahari di kota Macau.

.

.

.

"Kyuuh~ jangan terlalu cepaat~"

"Mianhae Mingh.." Kyuhyun memelankan tempo genjotannya pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh langsing itu dari belakang dengan erat, sementara bagian bawah mereka masih saling beradu.

"J-jam berapa penerbanganmu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitas menghisap cuping telinga Sungmin, "Satu jam lagi, aku harus cepat, chagi". Peluh mereka sudah bersatu, saling berbagi kenikmatan di malam terakhir Kyuhyun di Macau. Besok adalah hari senin dan Kyuhyun harus sudah kembali ke Korea untuk bekerja. Sementara Sungmin tetap di sini untuk menyelesaikan pemotretan musim panasnya.

"Chagi! Aaahh~ Chagiiii~" Sungmin semakin merendahkan tubuhnya hingga posisinya hampir menungging. Sambil bertumpu di kaca kamar mereka, percintaan mereka bisa saja terlihat oleh penghuni kamar lain yang sedang memperhatikan keadaan di luar sana. Tapi mereka tak peduli, mereka hanya berbagi cinta mereka dengan seks.

"Ku harap.. selama k-kau disini.. kau tidak berbuat nakal chagi.." Kyuhyun menggigit leher Sungmin dan menjilatnya. Tangan Sungmin bergerak ke belakang tubuhnya, mencoba meraih surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun. "Semoga aku kuat tanpamu, Kyu" Sungmin melihat refleksi tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun di kaca.

Kyuhyun meremas dua dada cukup besar Sungmin dan menarik kedua nipplenya, Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya, menikmati semua perlakuan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya. Sungmin ikut menggerakan tubuhnya, berlainan dengan arah tusukan Kyuhyun saat ia merasa sudah hampir orgasmenya. Gspotnya selalu tersentuh dan itu membuat ia lebih cepat meraih puncaknya.

"Kyuhyuuun…."

Tenaga Sungmin sudah hampir habis, namun Kyuhyun setia memegangi Sungmin yang hampir merosot jatuh. Ia juga hampir mencapai puncaknya, ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh di depannya. Sungguh ia tak ingin meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri, tapi tak ada pilihan lain. Ia juga mempunyai tanggung jawab yang lain.

"Kyuuh.. aku me-mencintai..mu.. benar-benar.. mencintaimu.."

"Na do, Mingh.. tolong.. tetaplah bersamaku selamanya..-

-Aaahh Miingghh!" Kyuhyun membiarkan cairan itu membasahi milik Sungmin. Disusul dengan Sungmin yang meraih puncaknya hingga campuran cairan mereka membasahi paha Sungmin. Dibiarkannya momen itu sebentar, dapat ia lihat di kaca wajah penuh kepuasan dari Kyuhyun. Ia tak pernah lelah melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya dileher Kyuhyun saat ia menggendongnya, membawanya ke ranjang dekat mereka. Direbahkan tubuh itu perlahan, Kyuhyun menatap yeoja-nya itu dengan penuh sayang. Sungmin tersenyum, namun perlahan senyum itu tertutup oleh sapuan bibir Kyuhyun.

Walaupun tanpa status, biarkan cinta bicara melalui tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

"Huh? Huh?" Henry celingukan melihat Sungmin yang baru datang ke lokasi pemotretan. "Kyuhyun Hyung, tidak ada?" Henry menantikan jawaban dari Sungmin yang terlihat kurang bersemangat. "Ne, ia sudah pulang lebih dulu. Sekarang kan hari senin, ia harus bekerja". Senyum terkembang dari bibir Henry, pemotretannya kali ini sepertinya akan jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Lokasi kali ini di sebuah taman kecil yang ditumbuhi beberapa jenis bunga. Sungmin mendapat peran sebagai wanita pengiring untuk Henry yang merupakan seorang pemain violin. Ia memakai dress selutut berwarna peach yang dihiasi beberapa pita hitam. Dengan heels hitam setinggi 7 cm, penampilan simple Sungmin terlihat sangat memukau.

Dress itu tanpa lengan dan sangat menonjolkan bagian dada, Sungmin yang sudah terbiasa dengan baju-baju seperti itu tentu saja tak mengeluh. Saat ini ia berharap pekerjaannya bisa selesai dengan segera lalu ia bisa pulang ke Korea.

"Wah, Sungmin-ssi terlihat lebih muda dengan pakaian seperti itu" komentar Zhoumi yang hari ini tampil dengan kaos dan kemeja birunya.

"Ne, Henry baru berumur 23 tahun jadi rasanya tidak mungkin memasangkannya dengan wanita yang terlalu dewasa" balas Siwon.

"Sungmin-ssi.. terlihat lebih manis" komentar Zhoumi malu-malu. Siwon yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa.

"Semua bersiap!" perintah Zhoumi

Semua model berkumpul, termasuk Henry dan Sungmin. Dalam pemotretan kali ini juga ada beberapa musisi muda lainnya yang ikut.

"Henry rangkul pinggang Sungmin dan rapatkan tubuh kalian. Violin tetap berada di tangan kirimu" Henry dan Sungmin mengikuti arahan yang diberikan sang fotografer.

Dengan posisi seperti itu, terpaan nafas Henry sangat terasa di tengkuk Sungmin. Sungmin menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, libidonya kali ini jadi lebih mudah terpancing dan itu sangat menyiksanya. Namun ia mencoba menahannya, kilatan blitz masih menyala pertanda kamera dihadapannya terus mengambil semua gambarnya. Ia ingin melakukannya pekerjaannya dengan professional.

Henry yang menyadari hal itu sengaja makin merapatkan tubuhnya, menggoda Sungmin yang sangat pintar menutupi kondisinya.

"Henry beraktinglah seolah-olah sedang berbisik merayu Sungmin!" satu perintah lagi dari Zhoumi yang mengejutkan Sungmin.

"_Shit!"_ umpat Sungmin dalam hati

Henry pun dengan wajah tanpa beban melakukannya, ia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan sangat dekat pada telinga Sungmin.

"Noona kenapa begitu tegang?" bisik Henry sangat pelan

"_Kyuhyun.."_

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kenalkan ini Kim Ryeowook. Dia sekretarismu sekarang menggantikan Song Eun Seo. Kuharap ia bisa diandalkan" ucap salah satu staf bidang HRD.

"Anyeonghasimnikka, saya Kim Ryeowook. Saya akan bekerja keras" yeoja berambut ikal panjang itu memberi hormat pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah ne, anyeonghasimnikka. Saya Cho Kyuhyun, semoga kita bisa berpartner dengan baik"

"Baiklah, kau bisa mulai bekerja sekarang" ucap Kyuhyun penuh wibawa

"Ne, kamsahmnida" balas Ryeowook dengan sangat manis.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hallo~ ketemu lagi~

Chap ini pendek banget ya? Maaf, beneran cuma bisa bikin segini~

Ngga tau kenapa aku ga terlalu puas sama chap ini. Kayanya ngebosenin banget deh, iya ngga?

Kurang panjang, kurang hot? Ah~

Bales-bales review ya

reaRelf : kejelasan hubungan mereka bakal keungkap kok hehe. Mksh udah review^^

audrey musaena : hmm flashback? Kayanya ngga ada, emg gitu aja. Sungmin jd hypersex gara2 Kyu hehe.

liekaneshiro : hayooo loh eon abis ngapain sampe lututnya lemes? Mian eon kalo chap ini pendek dan ga hot ya huhu org ketiga liat nanti eon, aku jg msh galau hahaha

KMS kyuminshiper : hehehe beneran? Aaaa brarti ncnya berhasil dong ya? Hahaha.

NithanyaKYu : iya, summarynya emg ga aku ganti hehe iya, kyu akhirnya nyusulin min nih hehe siwon jd kakaknya min ko.

Kyu99 : hehehe naughty ming disukai para KMS XD

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : hmm gmn ya? Hehe tanpa status kali yaa

min190196 : gmn? Udah kebaca hub kyumin disini?

Nova : seru pk bgt? Gomawooooo^^ udah tau kan gmn hub kyumin?

indahpus96 : kekeke kyu mah selalu kebagian enaknya aja ya? Yeep, siwon kan udah jd org ketiga di reget :D

won2 : ngga hehe ngga pacaran ^^v

Edelweiz : haaah memang ya uri kyumin itu hehe hub kyumin udah kebaca blm?

Park Min Rin : drop knp? Nanti juga muncul konfliknya gmn^^

Guest : hehehe ttg hub kyumin, di chap ini udah kebaca blm?

Chabluebilubilu : keke emg ga pacaran, masa mau ngaku2^^

Ayu Kyumin : hahaha buat 18+, aman! Hub kyumin ya kaya gitu~ hehe

BarbeKyu : naughty min itu juara! Kekeke

AngeLseLf1323 : aaa~ mksh dibilang hot^^

Nuri Kim Shfly : hehehe tp disini kayanya mereka bnrn ga ada hub apa2 deh hmm

Rosa Damascena : terus? Ya gitu deh^^ kebaca ngga di chap ini?

Blackwave : gomawooo^^ bacanya sambil bawa kipas yaa hehe

HyunMing joo : hub kyumin? Hmm kebaca ngga disini?

MINGswife : *hug* balik^^ aah~ kalo ribet seru kan? Hehehe

137Line : nah loh, jadi merekaaa?

JoBel13ve : kekeke kalo nikah, ga ada lanjutannya dong?

AIDASUNGJIN : apa yaaaa? Kebaca ngga di chap ini?

leeminad : hmm merekanya ga mau berkomitmen kali ya^^

okoyunjae : statusnya? *author jg bingung*

Miyoori29 : kyaaaa jgn ikut bingung kaya henry yaa

: hehehe ribet kan kalo ga ada status gini? Kekeke mochi emg gangguin aja nih -_-

Sparkyu-Min : kekekke namanya jg kangen~ hahaha skrg udah tau kan hub mereka gmn?

Rin : eon riiiiiiiiin~ hehehe mksh eon~ udah dilanjut yaa

Sha : hmm apa dong yaaa?

Asri'cho : hmm bisa dibilang gt kali ya hehe iya won kakaknya min ko~ ah henry tampaknya lengket bgt ke min -_-

Sunghyunnie : aah~ gomawooo~ udah dilanjut yaa

fifian160 : apa yaaa? Udah kebaca blm di chap ini?

Yunteukwon : hahahahha kalo main nikah2 aja jd ga rame dong ffnya^^ ah buat sequel msh aku pertimbangin^^

dha kyumin : gomawo^^ hub mereka? Hmm *ikut bingung*

MinnieGalz : gomawoo^^ hehehe kalo lgsg nikah jd ga asik dong ffnya haha

nandaLJ1307 : mianhae ya kalo ga panjang :( kadang bnrn mentok, ga bisa ditambahin lg, maklumin yaaa hehehe iya nih ga jelas bgt ya hubnya? Siapa sih authornya? Ngajak berantem -_-

: hehehe kalo lgsg nikah aja jd ga rame doong^^

Freychullie : tunangan? Aah ~ kayanya bukan jg hehe^^

Chikyumin : kekeke namanya jg hyper^^ hubnya ga jelas yaa -_-

Cho's : Kyaaaa gomawoo~ bukan pacar katanya -_-

han young hee : hidup naughty ming! Hehe hmm hub mereka itu ga jelas deh~

kyumin forever : namanya jg kena hypersex^^ hehehe haah ngga akan sm yg lain kali ya? Amiin

song min ah : anyeong^^ aah~ makasih pujiannya^^ hmm ngga akan deh ya kayanya hehe

aey raa kMs : gomawooooo^^

Minimi : hub mereka ga jelas -_-v

Mei Hyun15 : hmm bisa dibilang gt kali ya ah~

Guest : anyeong, selamat datang~ yaa min seneng sm pekerjaannya jd gitu~ hahaha hamil ngga yaaa?

ImSFS : hub mereka ga jelas -_-v

: kyumin ga jelas deh~ aaah ne udah lanjut yaa^^

Saeko Hichoru : eon saeko yg selalu menghilaaaaang~ aiishh pasti deh kipas2 selangkangan -_- ne eon, smoga tiap chap ada kesempatan untuk bikin nc hahaha

is0live89 : apa ya? Hub kyumin ga jelas -_-v

mitade13 : kyaaa aku jg bingung ~_~

Guest : hahahaha terlalu imut ya? Kekeke

Niezty Elfsone : gomawoo^^ hmm mereka ga jelas ya hubnya?

Ryutha : hidup naughty ming! Kekeke hubnya ga jelas -_-v

hyuknie : hahaha udah takut aja, takut kaya regret ya? Hehehe bnrn oppa ko^^

loupeu : bisa dibilang gt ya kayanya? Tp hub mereka kayanya lbh ribet deh, gmn kalo tanya lgsg kyuminnya?

t137 : hehehe ternyata bukan yaa?

Ahjumma Namja : pennamenya lucu :D ah, jgn lupa napas yaa :O

Satry Fadia : bisa dibilang gt kali ya? Tp tp ribet deh ya hubnya

LovelyMin : kekekeke tolong bacanya smbl bawa kipas XD hubnya ga jelas~

KyuLov : kyu sama2 ga kuat sih -_-v hubnya ga jelas yaa?

love haehyuk : waah jgn lupa bawa kipas!^^

KimShippo : hahahahha knp gegulingan? Mingnya kelewat sekseh ya? Kekeke

moshassi : haahaha haduuh, ga bisa lama2 aku bikinnya XD

my kyumin89 : ming seneng sm pekerjaannya jd ga bisa ninggalin deh huhuhu

RieHaeHyuk : gomawooo^^ udah lanjuut

: ga jelas ya mereka? Aiishh~

kyuminsaranghaeeeee : ah beneran ngena bgt? XD hub mereka tidak jelas -_-

Guest : hallooo~ siapa namamu? Nanti ditulis yaaa hehehe ah maaf ya kalo kurang pjg, cm segitu kemampuannya euy huhuhu hahaha baru mulai udah req ending aja nih XD

Liaa kyuminelf : hehehe namanya jg ming yg kena hypersex (?) hub mereka ga jelas yaa

ANAKNYADONGHAE : hahahaha emg knp sm main solo?^^

KyuLoveMin : sexmate? Hmm iya kali ya, ga jelas bgt ya kyumin -_-

minnie min : hmm emg ga ada hub ya kayanya?

kyuminalways89 : saling cinta pasti dong^^

nahanakyu : gomawooo~ hmm mgkn ada org ketiga nanti, liat aja yaa^^ ah apa fb km? nanti aku konfirm~

BbuingBbuing137 : udah lanjuut^^

Black Snow : kekekke jgn dibayangin, aku aja ga kuat

Perisai Suju : pasangan mesum itu pasti hahahaha wah kyu jd model jg? Ming dan sparkyu ga akan ngijinin kayanya^^

puzZy cat : hub mereka ga jelas yaa

fiungasmara : hallo~ aduh mian kalo lama, aku rada mengalami kemandetan nih. Hahahha gmn? Masih penasaran?

: kyumin hubnya ga jelas -_- hmm soal zhoury? Aku ga tau XD

minyu : hahaaha kalo lgsg nikah ga seru dong ffnya^^

Rima KyuMin Elf : udaaah~

Monnom : menyeramkan? Jgn dibaca ya^^ nanti jd takut sm min lg haha

HJKH : anyeong HJKH^^ hahahaha jd malu, ketauan yadongnya yah? Biarin ah, readersnya juga seneng XD~ ditunggu yaa konfliknya

desi2121 : yaaa siwon kan cm dukung kemauan adiknya^^ min jd hypersex gara2 kyuhyun hehehehe

sparkyumin13 : hubungan mereka ga jelas yaa? Aku jg bingung -_-

Kyuminsimple : hahahah ming pasti jd rebutan, seksi gitu~^^

Ji0298 : gpp ko^^ aaah~ knp ga hamil2 ya? Coba tanya mingnya langsung mgkn?^^

coffeewie kyumin : iya dong, kyu cm pgn ming milik dia seutuhnya~ kekeke hub mereka ga jelas deh gmn, aku jg bingung -_-

Park Minnie : sexfriend? Mgkn kali ya^^ henry nyoba rebut ming tuh -_-

nuiita : hub mereka ga jelas TT

bunyming : hahaha ga sendirian ko, kan ditemenin kyu dr korea kekeke hmm henry tp nyoba rebut ming tuh huhuhu

137137137 : mereka ga pacaran katanya mah -_- ga jelas yaah

cho dhinie : hahaha ngegemesin knp? Hmmm soal itu, aku ga tau ~_~v

kyu501lover : kyaaa jgn pingsan yaah~ mereka ga ada hub, ga jelas deh hubnya

Sasya : apa ya? Ngga jelas bgt ya? Hmm

kyurin Minnie : aaa gomawoo^^ keep reading and review yaa^^

HANA : hmm mereka ga pacaran, jd ga ngaku hmm bingung ya? Sama aku jg kyaaa

Kyuminyeeunhae 968 : disembunyikan ngga ya? Hehehe gomawoo^^

suciaticitrau : kekeke jd nanti henry foto seksi jg dong kalo gs? Kekeke

HOTkyumin : kyaaa kurang? Kurang hot TT mian cm bisa segituu

zakurafrezee : hehehe naughty ming gituu~

KuyuPuyuh137 : hubnya ngga jelas, aku jg bingung -_-v

Arisatae : hahah couple? Jd yaoi atuh? hmm hub kyumin ga jelas deh~^^

: kalo nikah jd ga rame dong ffnya^^

vitaminnielf : kekekek gmn yaa? Ming hypersex, butuh kyuhyun tp mereka ga ada hub apa2 ._.

Magieapril : hahahaha bertunangaan? Iya ngga yaaa?

: kekekeke ngga ada sejarahnya kyu ngga pervert ._.

Hyugi Lee : kekekke kyumin mah kayanya asik2 aja ya ncannya^^

dindaR : hahahah ditampung sarannya^^

princessaydine : apa yah? Ngga jelas hub mereka~

nannaa : kekekeke hamil? XD

SEMUANYA MAKASIH, KEEP READING KEEP REVIEW^^

YANG MAU KENAL AKU VIA TWITTER AJA YA ashridwity


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter sebelumnya

"Anyeonghasimnikka, saya Kim Ryeowook. Saya akan bekerja keras" yeoja berambut ikal panjang itu memberi hormat pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah ne, anyeonghasimnikka. Saya Cho Kyuhyun, semoga kita bisa berpartner dengan baik"

"Baiklah, kau bisa mulai bekerja sekarang" ucap Kyuhyun penuh wibawa

"Ne, kamsahmnida" balas Ryeowook dengan sangat manis.

* * *

Hypersex

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi (Lee) Siwon, Zhoumi, Henry

Gender Switch

Rated : M

SUPER JUNIOR MILIK ELF, KYUMIN MILIK JOYERS!

* * *

Chapter 3 : Mianhae

* * *

"Noona kenapa begitu tegang?" bisik Henry sangat pelan.

"_Kyuhyun.."_

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku baik-baik saja" Sungmin berbisik sangat pelan, karena proses pemotretan masih berlangsung. Henry memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang, sesuai dengan perintah Zhoumi. Sungmin berharap degup jantungnya tidak terdengar oleh Henry dengan posisi mereka yang sangat dekat itu.

"Noona.. bisakah nanti noona membantuku?" Sungmin tak sengaja mendesah, Henry berbisik terlalu dekat hingga bibirnya menyentuh cuping telinganya.

"Membantu apa?" Sungmin mencoba bicara senormal mungkin karena ia sudah kelepasan mengeluarkan desahannya sendiri.

"Tolong pilihkan baju untuk nanti malam, aku ada show"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan meneruskan pekerjaannya, berharap ini segala selesai. Ia butuh pelampiasan..

.

.

.

"Oh iya, Ryeowook-ssi kau harus pintar beralasan. Karena sewaktu-waktu aku bisa pergi kapan saja, dan itu tidak menuntup kemungkinan aku akan meninggalkan jadwal yang telah kau susun" Kyuhyun tertawa renyah lalu mulai memakan lagi babi panggang yang ia pesan.

Ryeowook pura-pura kesal dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Ah~ apa aku harus mengundurkan diri sekarang juga ya?". Kyuhyun semakin keras tertawa, mencoba menutupi mulutnya yang masih penuh oleh daging tersebut. "Aku hanya bercanda" Ryeowook tersenyum kecil lalu menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

"Ah, apakah Tuan Cho mau mencicipi masakanku?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku berniat membuka sebuah kedai kecil, aku butuh relawan untuk mengomentari makananku" Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Tentu saja, aku sangat cinta makan!".

Mereka segera menyelesaikan makan siangnya karena harus kembali ke kantor. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama agar mereka lebih akrab dan ada beberapa hal yang harus Kyuhyun sampaikan mengenai beberapa kebiasaan Kyuhyun jika ia menjadi sekretarisnya nanti. Kyuhyun merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat Ryeowook. Selain cantik, sikapnya juga sangat manis.

.

.

.

"Noona~ ah ani, Sungmin-ah.." Henry memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang. Sungmin sedang melihat jas-jas yang Henry miliki di lemari hingga tubuhnya membelakangi Henry. Itu memudahkan Henry menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba tanpa diketahui oleh yeoja itu.

"Henry-ah apa yang kau lakukan? Tolong lepaskan" Sungmin menggeliat, mencoba berontak dari kungkungan tubuh Henry.

Henry menyentuh rambut panjang Sungmin dan mengesampingkan seluruhnya ke bahu kiri Sungmin. Henry dengan berani mengecup leher kanan Sungmin dengan perlahan, sementara tangannya menggelitik perut dan pinggang Sungmin dari luar pakaian yang Sungmin pakai.

"He-henry-ah tolong hentikan!"

"Kenapa harus berhenti? Bukankah kau menginginkannya juga?" bisik Henry sambil terus mengecup bahu Sungmin yang hanya tertutupi sebuah tali blouse pink yang ia kenakan.

"Tapi tidak denganmu.. Aaah~" Henry menggigit perpotongan leher dan bahu Sungmin, gemas karena Sungmin mencoba menyangkalnya.

Tangan henry menelusup masuk ke blouse itu, diberinya sentuhan-sentuhan halus di perut rata Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa menggeliat, apalagi Henry menaikan intesitasnya mengerjai leher Sungmin hingga mulai berani menurunkan tali blousenya. Membuat dada atas Sungmin mulai terekspos.

"Kita akan melakukannya karena kebutuhan, bukan karena cinta" rayu Henry. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, mencoba menelaah dan mencari jawaban atas apa yang sedang ia lakukan bersama Henry.

Sentuhan yang Henry berikan benar-benar Sungmin butuhkan, Kyuhyun pun tidak berada di dekatnya saat ini. Bermain solo tidaklah sama dengan bermain dengan seorang laki-laki. Namun, masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatinya. Ia merasa sedang mengkhianati Kyuhyun, walaupun sebenarnya itu tidak perlu karena mereka tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa.

Tak sabar, Henry memutar tubuh Sungmin hingga menghadapnya. Tanpa Sungmin sadari bibir Henry sudah menari-nari di bibirnya, mencoba menyesap rasa dari bibir yang ia miliki. Sungmin secara naluri mulai menggerakan bibirnya, membalas kecupan dan lumatan Henry. Lenguhan pun tercipta saat Henry dengan nakalnya sudah memasukan lidahnya, mengajak lidah Sungmin saling membelit dan menyesap.

Henry meraih blouse Sungmin dan menurunkannya ke bawah. Bagian dadanya yang berbahan karet membuatnya mudah untuk disingkap. Sungmin yang tidak memakai bra harus menyesali diri karena selanjutnya Henry sudah menyerang dadanya yang tak tertutupi apa-apa lagi. Meremasnya perlahan, membuat desahan tertahan mau tak mau harus keluar dari mulutnya.

Merasa mendapat lampu hijau, Henry melanjutkan aksinya sambil menggiring tubuh mereka berdua menuju ranjang. Sungmin yang hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya reflek mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Henry. Tak dapat dielak, ciuman mereka pun semakin dalam.

Tubuh Sungmin terbaring di ranjang dengan Henry yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Henry menurunkannya kecupannya ke pipi Sungmin, semakin turun ke leher dan dada Sungmin. Sungmin yang mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya hanya bisa melenguh nikmat. Henry terasa lebih agresif dari Kyuhyun menurutnya.

Henry semakin turun, mengecupi perut Sungmin dan dengan tak sabar membuka celana jeans ¾ Sungmin beserta celana dalamnya. Sungmin terus memejamkan matanya dengan erat, tangannya meremas sprai putih yang melapisi kasur milik Henry.

Dibukanya kaki Sungmin, hingga kepala Henry dengan mudah menelusup masuk. Mencoba mencari dan mengerjai bagian pribadi milik Sungmin yang sudah basah.

Sungmin semakin kuat menarik sprai itu saat dirasanya sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh miliknya. Dihisapnya dengan cukup keras klitoris Sungmin yang sudah basah karena cairan miliknya. Salivanya bercampur dengan cairan itu hingga milik Sungmin semakin basah.

"Hhhh.. aahhh~ ahhhh.."

Keseluruhan milik Sungmin digelitik, digigit dan dihisap. Sungmin tak tahan lagi, semuanya sudah terlanjur, semuanya sudah terjadi. Sungmin pun menekan kepala Henry agar semakin merapat dengan miliknya. Henry yang merasa Sungmin sudah pasrah semakin giat mengerjainya.

Sungmin ikut menggerakan tubuhnya saat lidah Henry memasuki lubangnya. Hingga benda hangat itu serasa menusuknya, mengirimkan suatu rangsangan yang membuat Sungmin menginginkan lebih dan lebih lagi. Dan tanpa sadar, desahan kuat itu pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aaahh.. Kyuhyuun~"

.

.

.

"Siwon! Siwon! Tolong buka pintunya!" Sungmin dengan tidak sabar mengetuk pintu kamar Siwon dan terus berteriak memanggil nama kakaknya. "Siwon! Ppali!" Siwon yang saat itu sedang mengganti pakaian dengan segera membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa? Bisakan kau sa- Min, kau mau ke mana?" Siwon yang awalnya kesal dan ingin membentak Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat adiknya itu sudah berpakaian rapi dengan koper pink yang berada di samping tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin pulang. Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku. Aku tidak ingin berlibur di sini, aku ingin pulang" Sungmin memohon pada kakaknya.

"T-tapi kenapa? Bukankah bagus kau bisa berlibur secara gratis seperti ini? Apalagi ini sudah malam Min, besok saja kita pulangnya. Sekarang tidurlah" Sungmin menggeleng keras sambil menunjukan sebuah tiket pesawat di depan wajah Siwon.

"Aku sudah membelinya, aku benar-benar ingin pulang. Kau berliburlah disini dan kembali dua hari lagi. Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Ada apa, Min? Kau habis menangis?" Siwon mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan sayang. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan adik perempuannya ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Wonnie. Aku pergi sekarang, jaga dirimu" Sungmin melepas genggaman dari pegangan kopernya dan memeluk tubuh jangkung kakaknya. Siwon juga membalas pelukan itu dan mengecup dahi Sungmin.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Kabari aku jika sudah sampai di Seoul"

"Ne, aku pergi. Bersenang-senanglah selama di sini. Hmm aku mencintaimu, Oppa.." Sungmin dengan cepat berjalan menjauhi Siwon yang sangat sumringah mendengar ucapan terakhir Sungmin.

"Akhirnya, dengan tulus ia memanggilku, Oppa.."

.

.

.

Tepat tengah malam, taxi yang membawa Sungmin dari bandara sudah sampai di apartemen miliknya. Sungmin dengan cepat menyerahkan sejumlah uang kepada supir taxi itu tanpa meminta kembaliannya karena ia ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sesegera mungkin.

Dengan cepat ia berlari ke dalam apartemennya, diabaikannya bunyi boots dan koper yang dengan keras menubruk lantai di bawahnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi rusuh. Ia tak peduli jika tetangganya akan marah padanya. Sungmin memasukan kode di pintu apartemennya dan lagi-lagi dengan cepat membukanya.

Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan sebuah laptop biru yang ada di atas meja tepat di hadapannya. Sungmin menjatuhkan segala barang bawaan yang ia bawa, membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"Min? Kau sudah pulang?" Kyuhyun melepas kacamata frame hitamnya ke atas meja lalu memastikan bahwa yang ia lihat benarlah Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin tak bisa lagi menahan airmata yang sudah ia tahan semenjak tadi sore, semenjak ia melakukan hal yang sudah kelewat batas dengan Henry. Begitu hatinya terus-menerus menyuarakan nama namja yang memperhatikannya saat ini. Betapa ia ingin memeluk tubuh tinggi itu dan berulang kali meminta maaf atas sesuatu yang disatu sisi bukanlah kesalahannya.

"Kyuhyun" Sungmin berlari, menubruk tubuh itu dan memeluknya erat, sangat erat. Airmatanya meluncur lebih banyak lagi, membasahi pipi dan kaos hitam yang Kyuhyun kenakan. "Mianhae.." bisik Sungmin parau. "Hey.. Hey.. Lee Sungmin, kenapa? Kenapa menangis seperti ini? Kenapa meminta maaf?" Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sungmin namun gagal, karena Sungmin menolaknya sekuat tenaga.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf.." Sungmin terus mengucap satu kata itu.

"Iya sayang, tapi kenapa kau harus minta maaf? Apa kau berbuat salah?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu. Dan aku merasa ini sangat tidak baik"

Kyuhyun tertawa, sungguh itu alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Tapi ia mencoba untuk mempercayai Sungmin. Mungkin memang seperti itu, ia tahu Sungmin sebenarnya sangat tergantung padanya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Jadi, bisakah kau menciumku sekarang?" goda Kyuhyun. Sungmin tanpa ragu meraih kedua rahang Kyuhyun, menahanannya hingga mudah untuk ia kecup.

Kyuhyun perlahan memejamkan matanya saat Sungmin tidak lagi mengecup, tapi melumatnya. Airmata Sungmin ikut tercampur dalam lumatan itu, Sungmin masih saja menangis. Diusapnya punggung Sungmin dengan sayang untuk menenangkan. Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin yang menyentuh rahangnya, memindahkannya untuk melingkar di lehernya.

Tangan Kyuhyun ikut melingkar di pinggang Sungmin, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga diangkatnya tubuh berbobot 47 kilogram itu ke dalam gendongannya. Sungmin dengan sigap melingkarkan juga kakinya dipinggul Kyuhyun sebagai penopang agar ia tidak terjatuh.

Kyuhyun melepas tautan itu saat mereka berdua membutuhkan udara, ditempelkannya dahinya dengan dahi Sungmin yang tak tertutup poni. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Chagi?". Sungmin memejamkan matanya, sehingga sebulir airmata meluncur lagi dari bola matanya. "Tidak, Kyu. Aku ingin bersamamu, tolong temani aku hingga esok hari".

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang masih membasahi pipi Sungmin. Didekatkannya lagi bibir mereka, nafas mereka saling memburu dan menerpa wajah pasangan masing-masing. Bibir itu pun bersatu lagi, saling bertukar saliva, memberikan candu satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun berbalik, membawa tubuh Sungmin ke kamar mereka yang berjarak tujuh meter dari sana. Dalam hati Sungmin merasa lega dan sakit sekaligus. Kyuhyun masih berada di sisinya, masih bersikap seperti biasanya setelah apa yang sudah ia lakukan dengan Henry. Tapi ia ingin melupakan itu dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Kyuhyun, hingga kenangan itupun menghilang.

Kyuhyun mengelus pelan wajah Sungmin yang sudah terbaring di bawahnya. "Apa kau tidak lelah? Kita bisa melakukannya besok, Sayang". "Tidak, Kyu. Kumohon sentuh aku sekarang juga" Sungmin memohon, ditatapnya mata Kyuhyun dengan penuh pengharapan.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, aku tidak akan berhenti hingga esok hari" Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal, lalu mulai menyerang Sungmin, Ia menyentuh dan bergerak liar di leher Sungmin, tangannya dengan gesit menurunkan retsleting floral dress Sungmin yang berada di bagian depan.

Kyuhyun memainkan lidahnya di leher Sungmin, terus turun hingga mencapai benda kecil kemerahan yang sudah mencuat. Sungmin mendorong kepala Kyuhyun tepat di atas dada kanannya, hingga putingnya mengkilap dan basah karena dijilati oleh Kyuhyun.

"Shhh.. uuuh.. Kyuuhh~ hisap.. hi-sap nippleku.."

Kyuhyun terus saja menjilat nipple Sungmin dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Ia hisap dan gigit kecil puncak payudara Sungmin itu. Sambil terus menikmatinya, Kyuhyun perlahan membuka celana dalam Sungmin hingga yang tersisa hanyalah dress miliknya. Sungmin menggeliat, mendesah dan meneriakan nama Kyuhyun saat hisapannya turun ke kewanitannya yang sudah banjir oleh cairannya sendiri.

"Aahh.. Kyuuhh.. aahh.. ahh.. jangannh berrhhentiihh" tubuh mungil Sungmin terlunjak kecil saat lidah Kyuhyun bermain di kewanitaannya. Menyusuri kedua belah bibir kewanitaan dan klitorisnya. Bibir Kyuhyun melahap klitoris Sungmin, mengemut dan menggigit kecil benda lunak itu di dalam mulutnya. Tangan Sungmin menekan kepala Kyuhyun untuk semakin memanjakkan miliknya.

Lidah Kyuhyun dengan liar menusuk lubang Sungmin. Sungmin juga menggerakan tubuhnya agar lidah Kyuhyun terus keluar masuk dari miliknya. "terusshh Kyuuhh ak-ku hampir kehhluaarrh" lidah Kyuhyun semakin bergerak liar, bahkan jari telunjuknya juga ia tusuk-tusukkan ke liang Sungmin.

Tubuh Sungmin semakin bergerak ke atas karena service Kyuhyun di bawah sana. Ia mencoba mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba melihat wajah partnernya yang tersembunyi. Pemandangan itu semakin membuat gairahnya semakin tinggi. Ia hempaskan tubuhnya kembali sambil memulai meremas dadanya sendiri.

"Aahh.. Ahhh.. AH! Kyuhh~ ja-jangan digigit"

Kyuhyun tak menggubris, justru ia malah sengaja menggigit semua bagian kewanitaan Sungmin. sengaja membuat desahan dan teriakan itu keluar. Sungmin hanya bisa menggeliat tak nyaman karenanya, ia yakin miliknya akan sangat memerah nantinya.

"Honey.. aku akan keluar~"

"Nnnghhh… aaahhh~ Kyuu.. se-sedikit lagi..hh.."

Sungmin semakin menguatkan remasan jari-jarinya di helaian rambut Kyuhyun. "Ahh~ Waeyo sayang? Kenapa berhenti?" Sungmin harus menelan kecewa karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menaikan ciumannya ke atas, menuju perut rata Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya, bertumpu dengan kedua lengannya dengan telapaknya yang mencengkram dan menahan pergelangan tangan Sungmin di atas kepalanya.

"Kali ini, kita bermain dengan caraku!" Kyuhyun memperkuat cengkraman itu hingga Sungmin tak berdaya dan kesulitan untuk bergerak. Sungmin menatap mata berpupil hitam kelam itu, mencoba menyampaikan bahwa ia tak akan melawan, bahwa ia akan menurut dengan apapun keinginan Kyuhyun.

"Lakukanlah dengan segera kalau begitu" tantang Sungmin

Tubuh Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba sudah berganti posisi menjadi tengkurap berkat paksaan Kyuhyun, dengan dress yang masih menyangkut di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menyusupkan jari-jarinya ke ratusan ribu helai berwarna kecoklatan itu, menekannya hingga wajah Sungmin menempel pada kasur di bawahnya.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan bermain lembut, Sayang~" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada pipi kanan Sungmin. Dikecupnya benda kenyal itu dan ia gigit dengan gemas hingga memerah. Sungmin menggeliat dan mendesah karenanya, ia benar-benar tak berkutik. Sungmin hanya mencoba untuk pasrah karena bagaimanapun ia ingin menebus kesalahannya.

"Kyuu~ jangan.. jangan dihisap.."

Kyuhyun tanpa ragu menggigit dan menghisap leher Sungmin. Membuat tanda kemerahan nyaris ungu muncul di leher mulus itu. Dilihatnya hasil pekerjaannya itu, ada rasa bangga saat warna kemerahan muncul dari leher Sungmin. Lain dengan Sungmin yang harus menelan kekecewaan, ia mungkin tidak akan bisa mengikuti pemotretan karena lehernya yang sudah bercorak seperti ini.

"Kyuuhh.. kenapa.." terdengar suara Sungmin yang sangat pelan karena posisinya. Ia mencoba bangkit, setidaknya untuk lepas dari posisi yang sangat tak nyaman ini.

"Hahaha.. sekali ini saja, aku jarang kan melakukan hal ini padamu?" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

"Ta-tapi-

-bisakah kelinciku ini diam?" Kyuhyun memotong protes Sungmin sambil mengeratkan kembali tarikan jari-jarinya di rambut Sungmin. Ditariknya kepala Sungmin hingga terangkat, Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun dan hanya disambut tatapan tak biasa dari Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah.. kau itu milikku kan.." ucap Kyuhyun sementara tangannya terus turun meraih pinggul Sungmin dan mengangkatnya hingga posisi menungging dengan kepala yang menempel di atas kasur.

"Hmmm..." gumam Sungmin secara spontan karena Kyuhyun sudah menyentuh miliknya lagi. Menyusuri belahan itu dengan telunjuknya. Sungmin meremas kasar sprei biru muda dibawah tubuhnya saat Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus ke kewanitaan Sungmin.

Langsung menumbuk tepat ke titik sensitif di dalam sana, Sungmin hanya berteriak. Namun desahan itu teredam oleh posisi Sungmin yang semakin melesakan kepalanya ke kasur. Kyuhyun meng-in out-kan jarinya dengan sangat cepat. Menusuknya dengan cukup kasar hingga terasa dinding kewanitaan Sungmin melebar dan ototnya menghisap jarinya dengan kuat.

"Jangan sembunyikan suara seksimu, Bunny Ming!" Kyuhyun meraih rahang Sungmin dan mengangkatnya. Dengan nafas yang terputus-putus dan suara desahan yang terus mengalun, Sungmin menutup matanya. Mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak klimaks dan juga sebenarnya menahan rasa perih di lubangnya. Kyuhyun bermain sangat kasar.

"Kyuu.. ngghh.. aku.. aku ingin milikmu.." Kyuhyun yang mendengar permintaan Sungmin hanya berdecak, seakan tidak mau mengabulkan keinginan itu.

Merasa Kyuhyun tak juga mengganti jarinya dengan miliknya, Sungmin pun berontak. Beberapa kali ia sempat terhempas karena kekuatannya yang tidak sepadan dengan kekuatan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Appo!" Sungmin menarik lengannya yang dicengkram kuat oleh Kyuhyun. Merasa kasihan, Kyuhyun pun mengalah. Ia membiarkan tubuh yeoja itu terbaring terlentang di bawah tubuhnya sendiri.

"Masuki aku.. bukankah itu yang kau suka?" Sungmin membuka lebar kakinya, mempersilakan Kyuhyun untuk memasukinya. Namun, Kyuhyun tak bergerak, hanya menatap mata Sungmin tajam.

"Ada apa denganmu? Jangan rusak kegiatan seks kita, Kyu"

"Seks? Apa hanya selalu seks yang ada di pikiranmu?"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan tadi.

"Lupakan!" Kyuhyun memegang kedua pergelangan kaki Sungmin dan menariknya hingga semakin lebar. Miliknya yang sudah sangat menegang ia lesakan langsung ke lubang yang berwarna kemerahan milik Sungmin.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Sungmin POV

Aku meraih bahu Kyuhyun dengan tenagaku yang tersisa. Dengan tiba-tiba dan keras ia terus memasukiku. Entahlah, aku merasa Kyuhyun sangat kasar tapi ini membuat sensasi berbeda kegiatan seks kami. Aku menggigit tulang selangka Kyuhyun karena tusukannya di dalam tubuhku ini sangat nikmat.

"Hhhh.. ngghh.. Kyuhh.. Kyuhyuun~"

Aku menikmati setiap gesekan milik Kyuhyun yang cukup besar dan sangat keras itu di bawah sana. Rasanya aku tak pernah puas dan tak akan pernah puas. Ditambah wajah tampan yang terlihat meraih udara untuk ia hirup di atasku. Sangat seksi, dengan wajah merona dan udara hangat yang menerpa wajahku. Bibirnya yang tebal, menuntunku untuk bergerak meraihnya.

Aku melumat habis benda kenyal miliknya itu, tanpa ampun dan tanpa jeda. Bibirku menelusuri belahan bibirnya dengan perlahan, membuat ia menggeram. Aku tahu bagaimana ia sangat tergoda dengan permainan lidahku. Hidung mancung kami beradu, membuat udara seakan semakin sulit dihirup. Kyuhyun terasa semakin mempercepat gerakannya, sayup-sayup terdengar kecipak suara kemaluanku yang basah karena hujamannya.

Bergantian saling melumat bibir lawan masing-masing, aku menggoda dada bidangnya. Dengan jariku yang berkuku panjang, aku menggeseknya ke kedua nipple kecoklatan Kyuhyun. Bergantian memelintirnya dengan jari ibu jari dan telunjukku, membuat gerakannya terkadang berhenti karena tak tahan.

"Aku akan keluar, K-Kyu.."

"Hh-hm.. bersama Ming.."

"Aahh aku su..dah tak tah..aannn.. Ngghhhh Kyuuhhhhh!"

Tanganku terhempas begitu saja ke atas kasur, tenagaku benar-benar habis. Dadaku naik turun, dengan tubuh penuh keringat yang masih terus saja bergerak karena Kyuhyun belum juga mencapai klimaksnya. Mataku terpejam, aku benar-benar lelah.

.

.

.

"Kyu.. mmhh.. Kyuhyun.." tanganku meraba tempat disebelahku yang sudah kosong. Mataku akhirnya terbuka dengan sangat susah, yang terlihat hanya kamarku yang kosong dengan kondisi kasur yang sudah sangat berantakan. Selimut dan sebagian bantal bahkan sudah berserakan di lantai. Tubuhku hanya terbalut sprei yang sudah tidak melapisi kasurku.

"Kyuhyun! Kyuhyunnie!" aku memanggil namja itu, namun tak ada sautan. Tak terdengar pula suara percikan air ataupun suara berisik di pantry atau dapur. Aku bangkit dan berjalan dengan tubuh telanjangku, mencoba mencari Kyuhyun di setiap ruangan yang ada di apartemenku ini. Aku melihat cermin di kamarku, melihat tubuhku yang sudah dipenuhi bercak-bercak kemerahan dari leher, payudara hingga pahaku. "Well, aku memang harus absen dulu dari pekerjaanku" ucapku sambil menyentuh kissmarks di leherku.

"Huh? Sudah pukul 11.00? Pantas ia sudah tidak ada" aku melirik jam dinding di ruang santai.

Cklek

Terdengar suara pintu apartemenku yang terbuka, aku memutar tubuhku untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Su-sungmin" Kyuhyun seakan menatap tak percaya padaku

"Kyuhyunnie~" aku berjalan dengan cepat ke arahnya dan memeluknya.

"Tuan Cho-

-Ryeowook-ssi tolong tunggulah di luar"

Belum sempat aku melihat siapa yang bernama Ryeowook itu, Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dahulu menutup pintu apartemenku. Aku hanya acuh, kondisi bangun tidur dengan Kyuhyun yang ada dihadapanku, aku tahu persis apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Kenapa kau tidak berpakaian, Ming?"

"Sssttt.." aku meletakan jariku di atas bibir Kyuhyun dan menggeleng pelan. Dengan perlahan aku menggiring tubuh Kyuhyun ke sebuah sudut dekat jendela sebatas dada. Aku berbalik, berlutut, membuka zipper celana kantor Kyuhyun beserta kancingnya.

"Minghh.. aku tidak punya banyak waktu.."

"H-hm..just a quick sex.." aku mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, dengan cepat aku menjilati keseluruhan junior Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur. Tangan kananku meremas twinsball Kyuhyun agar miliknya segera menegang. Perlahan aku merasa milik Kyuhyun mengeras dan membesar, membuatku semakin bernafsu melakukan seks dengannya.

"Hmmm.. Minghh.."

Aku beralih mengemut kepala kejantanan Kyuhyun yang mulai memerah, dengan hisapan yang cukup keras membuat Kyuhyun menumpukan tangannya ke tembok dibelakangku. Tangan kiriku tentu saja bergerak naik turun, memberi pijatan agar Kyuhyun ereksi.

"Turn on.. so fast baby.."

Aku memberi jilatan terakhir pada lubang kecil di junior Kyuhyun sebelum berdiri dan memposisikan diri membelakangi Kyuhyun. Aku membuka jendela dihadapanku, sinar matahari serta udara sejuk dengan segera menerpa wajahku.

"Huh? Apa yang kau tunggu? Just.. come.. inside me.." Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan menuntun milik Kyuhyun memasuki milikku.

"Ngghh Kyuhh.. kau datang disaat yang tepat.. nikmat sekali Kyu.."

"Ngghh.. kau.. memang ratu seks ming.."

Aku tersenyum sambil menepuk butt Kyuhyun. Kuraih kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh kedua payudaraku. Aku menikmati seks singkatku saat ini, walaupun Kyuhyun terlihat lebih pasif saat ini.

"Sshh... Aahhh~ Kyunie.. aahh.. ahhh.. hhhh..."

Author POV

Kyuhyun terus saja menggenjot kewanitaan Sungmin sambil terus memainkan gunung kembar Sungmin dan sesekali menarik putingnya. Dan akhirnya mata merekapun bertemu. Kyuhyun menatap mata kecil yang berada di bawah sana, tanpa menghentikan gerakannya.

"Minghh.. ayo ke sofa, di sini dingin."

Mereka pun bergerak ke arah sofa tanpa melepas kedua benda pribadi mereka yang bersatu. Ryeowook yang berada di bawah sana, persis di sebelah mobil Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap sayu saat melihat bossnya menghilang dari pandangan matanya di atas sana.

Sungmin membuat posisi mereka menjadi doggy style, kaki kanannya ia tumpukan ke sofa sementara kaki kirinya menapak pada lantai. Ia mencengkram kuat sandaran sofa itu saat titik sensitifnya terus ditumbuk oleh junior Kyuhyun. Posisinya saat ini sangat memudahkan milik Kyuhyun bergerak dan menekan saraf g-spotnya.

"uuuhh.. hhh.. harder Cho.. haderhh.."

"hhhh.. aku akan ke.. luaar.." Kyuhyun menutup matanya, ia menggeram.

"Cho! Aaahhh~~ ngghh.. aahhhh"

Sungmin mencapai klimaksnya disusul oleh milik Kyuhyun yang semakin menghangatkan miliknya. Sungmin menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa putih miliknya, mengatur nafasnya, menikmati campuran cairan mereka berdua yang terus mengalir dari lubangnya.

"Aku harus kembali lagi, Ming" Kyuhyun membetulkan celananya dan memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir Sungmin.

"Sebentar lagi makan siang, tunggulah di sini Kyu. Kita makan bersama" Sungmin mencegah Kyuhyun bangkit dan melangkah menjauhinya.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir namun akhirnya ia menggeleng pelan, "Aku rasa aku tidak bisa, ada yang harus kuselesaikan di kantor" Kyuhyun menolak.

Sungmin berdiri, memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang dengan erat. "Kau aneh, Kyu. Kau, seperti bukan Kyuhyunku"

"Tidak, ini aku Ming. Aku sungguh tidak punya banyak waktu" Kyuhyun melepas kaitan tangan Sungmin yang memeluknya. ia pun melesat ke ruang kerja miliknya, mengambil berkas yang tertinggal dan segera kembali ke kantornya. Bersama Ryeowook.

"Aku pergi dulu" Kyuhyun pamit, meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam mobil sangat kikuk, tak ada satupun yang berniat bersuara bahkan sekedar untuk berbasa-basi. Kyuhyun dengan serius mengemudikan mobilnya sementara Ryeowook pura-pura sibuk dengan agenda Kyuhyun yang sudah ia tulis.

"Jadi, yeoja yang tadi itu-

-Sungmin, Lee Sungmin" potong Kyuhyun. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk lalu meneruskan kegiatannya melihat jalanan yang ada di depannya. Ia tak tahan berdiam diri seperti itu hingga ia berani bertanya pada Kyuhyun tentang Sungmin.

"Kekasihmu?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap wajah stoic Kyuhyun

"Bukan"

"Istrimu?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi, ia masih penasaran.

"Bukan juga, ia hanya seorang yeoja yang ku kenal. Cukup itu saja"

"Kita jadi kan testing masakanmu untuk di kedai nanti?" tambah Kyuhyun, yang dijawab anggukan manis oleh Ryeowook. Wajah mereka berdua berubah, tersirat ada kesenangan di sana.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Maaf untuk update yang sangaaaattttt lama sekali. Aku minta maaf banget sama readers semua.

Bulan lalu aku harus urus appa yang sakit dan tanggal 28 kemarin akhirnya appa aku nyerah sama sakitnya dan pergi buat selamanya. Mohon doanya ya semua untuk appa aku.

Aku harap readers bisa maklumin itu ya. Makasih dukungannya sejauh ini, semoga ff ini masih bisa diterima dan disupport :)

seperti biasa, maaf untuk typos, pendek dan ga hot^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter sebelumnya

Suasana di dalam mobil sangat kikuk, tak ada satupun yang berniat bersuara bahkan sekedar untuk berbasa-basi. Kyuhyun dengan serius mengemudikan mobilnya sementara Ryeowook pura-pura sibuk dengan agenda Kyuhyun yang sudah ia tulis.

"Jadi, yeoja yang tadi itu-

-Sungmin, Lee Sungmin" potong Kyuhyun. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk lalu meneruskan kegiatannya melihat jalanan yang ada di depannya. Ia tak tahan berdiam diri seperti itu hingga ia berani bertanya pada Kyuhyun tentang Sungmin.

"Kekasihmu?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap wajah stoic Kyuhyun

"Bukan"

"Istrimu?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi, ia masih penasaran.

"Bukan juga, ia hanya seorang yeoja yang ku kenal. Cukup itu saja"

"Kita jadi kan testing masakanmu untuk di kedai nanti?" tambah Kyuhyun, yang dijawab anggukan manis oleh Ryeowook. Wajah mereka berdua berubah, tersirat ada kesenangan di sana.

* * *

Hypersex

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi (Lee) Siwon, Zhoumi, Henry

And 2 new casts

Gender Switch

Rated : M

SUPER JUNIOR MILIK ELF, KYUMIN MILIK JOYERS!

* * *

Chapter 4 : Cheating

* * *

"Kyuhyun-ss.. Kyuhyun maksudku ini tempatnya" Ryewook tersenyum pada Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu sebuah tempat yang akan menjadi kedainya nanti.

Kyuhyun secara seksama memperhatikan ruangan berukuran 17mx25m yang mempunyai dua lantai tersebut. "Hmmm tempatnya sangat nyaman, berprospek bagus menurutku" Kyuhyun mengambil pergelangan tangan kecil milik Ryeowook dan membawa tubuh mereka berdua duduk di salah satu kursi yang menghadap jendela.

Dapat Kyuhyun hirup aroma kayu yang merupakan bahan dasar 70% perlengkapan dan barang-barang di kedai ini. Ia menangkap mata kecil Ryeowook yang menatapnya dengan senyum yang terkembang dibibirnya. "Kau menyukainya?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"H-hm.. ini indah" jawab Kyuhyun yang juga membalas tatapan Ryeowook. Menyadari pipinya yang menghangat, Ryeowook tiba-tiba angkat bicara seolah mengalihkan sesuatu. "Kopi? Teh?" tawar Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan tertawa "No! Berikan semua hidangan terbaik untukku, Nona cantik".

"Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi aku sepertinya membutuhkan bantuan" Ryeowook tersenyum lebar, sangat manis.

Kyuhyun berdiri, membuka jas hitamnya dan menyusul Ryeowook menuju dapur kedai tersebut. Tak lupa, lengan kemeja biru lautnya yang panjang ia linting hingga sikutnya.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, Sungmin berdiri di depan kompor yang sedang menyala. Suhu hangat tersebut tidak membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Bubur sayur buatannya bahkan sudah hampir gosong karena air kaldunya sudah menguap menjadi uap yang daritadi menerpa wajahnya.

"Aduh!"

Sungmin dengan segera mengambil sedikit air untuk ia tambahkan lagi ke dalam panci berisi bubur tersebut. Ditatapnya letupan-letupan masakannya tersebut dengan nanar. "Ah aku sudah tidak bernafsu lagi" ia pun mematikan kompor tersebut dan meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya.

Diambilnya laptop pink miliknya dan segera ia menghidupkan benda tersebut. Ia pun tanpa buang waktu menghubungkan laptopnya dengan koneksi internet. Well, banyak yang harus ia cek sepertinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"tidak Kyu, pakai dulu apronmu!" Ryeowook mengejar-ngejar Kyuhyun yang terus menyibukan dirinya mengambil perlatan masak. "Tidak perlu, ayo langsung saja. Aku sudah lapar" Kyuhyun hanya tertawa tanpa dosa pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mendekat, memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun agar menghadapnya. Ia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Kyuhyun mengingat perbedaan tinggi mereka. Tangannya terangkat untuk memakaikan apron putih yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Tangannya terulur dileher Kyuhyun untuk mengikat talinya di tengkuk Kyuhyun. Dapat Kyuhyun rasakan halusnya tangan Ryeowook menyentuh kulit lehernya.

Mata mereka terus berpandangan, tak ada yang berniat memutuskan koneksi dari kedua pasang mata tersebut. Ryeowook terkejut saat tangannya terasa tertekuk, Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya padanya. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur, mencoba meraih pipi tirus Ryeowook. Seakan semuanya membeku, Ryeowook hanya bisa diam saat wajah tampan Kyuhyun semakin mendekat ke wajahnya. Nafas Kyuhyun terasa menerpa hidung dan bibirnya.

Other side

Sungmin memakai kacamata bacanya saat layar laptopnya sudah menayangkan page email miliknya. "Hmmm banyak sekali email yang masuk" Sungmin menggerakan mouse dan mengklik beberapa tulisan di layar tersebut.

"Henry, Henry, Henry, Henry, Henry Lau, Mochi, Mochi.. God! Ia mengirim terlalu banyak ah Zhoumi"

Sungmin membuka email kiriman dari Zhoumi yang dikirim kemarin.

'_Sungmin, ini aku Zhoumi. Kau masih ingat padaku?_

_Ah aku mengirimkan foto-foto pemotretanmu kemarin. Kurasa kau harus melihatnya, yah kau tahu, kau sangat seksi. Sorry, I__'m__ just try__ing__ to be honest.'_

Senyum tersungging di bibir M Sungmin. Dilihatnya 10 foto yang menurut Zhoumi adalah best shootnya. Ia menatap foto yang memperlihatkan betapa tubuhnya terekspos yang hanya tertutupi oleh kain tipis di dada dan bagian pribadi miliknya. Bahkan, kedua payudaranya pun cukup terlihat di sana. Ada sedikit rasa miris di hati Sungmin, ia tak ingin seperti ini. Tapi ia harus melakukannya.

'_Sungmin, are you there?'_

Pop-up chat dari Zhoumi muncul mengagetkan Sungmin. Sepertinya mereka berdua online di waktu yang bersamaan.

'_i am here'_

'_Bagaimana kabarmu?__'_

'_Wo hen hao_' (Aku baik-baik saja) Sungmin mencoba menjawab dengan kemampuan bahasa mandarinnya yang sangat minim.

'_How cute__'_

'_jangan memaksakan berbahasa yang tidak kau ketahui, nona manis__'_

'_aku hanya mencobanya, maaf'_

Senyum yang semakin lebar pun tersungging selama pembicaraan mereka melalui media online tersebut. Ia merasa terhibur dengan pembicaraan mereka ini. Suara ketikan keyboard dan klikan mouse menemani menit-menit yang berlalu diantara mereka.

Di kedai

"Seharusnya begini" Ryeowook dengan tiba-tiba membalikan tubuh Kyuhyun dan dengan cepat mengikat tali apron di pinggang belakang Kyuhyun. Sebisa mungkin Ryeowook menetralkan debaran dada dan darahnya yang mengalir lebih cepat karena perilaku Kyuhyun yang seakan-akan ingin menciumnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum membelakangi Ryeowook. Ia merasa sangat lucu mengingat ia bisa melakukan apa saja pada Sungmin. Tapi tak ia sangka yeoja dihadapannya dengan sangat yakin menolaknya, menolak yang bahkan hanya berupa sebuah ciuman.

"Ja-jadi kita akan membuat sup ayam ginseng, waffle dan frappe coffee saja ya. Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu" Ryeowook memecah keheningan diantara mereka dan mulai menata bahan-bahan makanan yang akan ia buat.

Ryeowook sudah memiliki stok sup ayam ginseng di kedai tersebut sehingga ia hanya perlu menghangatkan dan menambah bumbu-bumbu saja. Kyuhyun sibuk membuat adonan waffle yang sudah hampir jadi. Ryeowook memperhatikan pekerjaan tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengocok adonan tersebut dengan mixer.

"Sudah cukup" Ryeowook mematikan mixer tersebut dan mengecek adonannya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Ryeowook, "Kau tahu, kau sangat lucu". "Apa?" Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun. Secepat itu juga jari Kyuhyun mengambil adonan di sana dan mengotori wajah polos Ryeowook dengan adonan tersebut.

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah pura-pura kesal. Kyuhyun membuat ekspersi merendahkan, "Iya kan, kau jelek?". Ryeowook tetap diam memandangi Kyuhyun yang sangat jahil terhadapnya. "Andai saja kau bukan atasanku, Tuan Cho" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, dibawanya tangan berjari panjang miliknya ke atas kepala Ryeowook dan mengelusnya perlahan"Jangan sungkan, Ryeowook-ah".

Kyuhyun menatap kemejanya yang bersimbah adonan waffle, Ryeowook pun tanpa ragu membalas kejahilan Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun lengah tadi. Bunyi tawa khas Ryeowook menggema di ruangan kecil tersebut. Membuat Kyuhyun dengan gemas memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Ryeowook dan melipatnya ke belakang tubuh Ryeowook itu sendiri. Mereka berdua tertawa bahagia, seperti pasangan yang sedang saling melempar canda.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minnie aku pulang"

"Ne, Kyu!"

Sungmin dengan segera mengetik permintaan undur diri pada Zhoumi yang setia menemaninya hingga malam hari, hingga Kyuhyun pulang kerja. Dengan cepat Sungmin mematikan laptop miliknya dan menyimpannya dengan rapi di tempat semula. Ia berlari keluar kamar untuk menyambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melewati Sungmin begitu saja, tanpa melakukan kebiasaan yang biasa Kyuhyun lakukan sepulang bekerja. Sungmin tanpa bertanya apapun mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang memasuki kamar tidur mereka. Kyuhyun membuka jas kantornya dibantu oleh Sungmin dari belakang. Dipeluknya tubuh tinggi itu, "Kau aneh, Kyu. Ada apa?" Sungmin mengecup punggung Kyuhyun.

"Aneh? Tapi aku merasa tidak ada yang salah"

"Kau.. menghindariku. Dan ke mana kemejamu?" Sungmin menyadari bahwa kemeja yang seharusnya dipakai Kyuhyun sudah berganti dengan sebuah polo shirt.

"Aku menumpahkan kopi tadi, nanti akan kubersihkan sendiri"

Sungmin mengerenyit, Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekalipun bersedia untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti itu.

"Hmm baiklah. Let's have a dinner" ajak Sungmin mencairkan suasana.

"Aku sudah makan malam, Min"

"Dengan rekan-rekan kerjaku, mianhae" tambah Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin diam sambil terus memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, bisa kita bercinta sekarang?" tanya Sungmin pelan

Kyuhyun meraih ujung shirtnya dan membukanya, membuat Sungmin harus melepas pelukannya. Aroma tubuh Kyuhyun menguar, saat shirt itu sudah jatuh ke lantai. Ia berbalik, membuka kancing dan retsleting celana bahannya beserta boxernya. Sungmin sedikit terkejut, Kyuhyun seakan menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja padanya.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Kenapa kau tidak memulainya duluan?" Sungmin balik bertanya. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Kyuhyun memegang rahang Sungmin dan mencium ganas bibir Sungmin. Sungmin membuka kedua bibirnya, mengecap dan melumat bibir Kyuhyun bergantian. Tubuh Sungmin terangkat dan dibawa Kyuhyun beberapa langkah menuju kasurnya.

Sungmin terbaring di bawah Kyuhyun, lidah mereka saling bertaut dan membelit. Sungmin meraba tubuh Kyuhyun dengan seduktif. Sedikit bermain dengan kedua nipple kecoklatan Kyuhyun yang mengeras. Kaki Sungmin bergerak perlahan, menggoda junior Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang. Kyuhyun menggeram, dibukanya baju tidur sutra Sungmin dengan cepat, meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya terbalut celana dalam berwarna krem tanpa bra.

"Ooohh.. K-kkyuu.. hhhh.."

Kyuhyun menggigit rahang dan kulit leher Sungmin. Sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun tak meninggalkan kissmark, agar Sungmin bisa cepat kembali yang tadi bertumpu di kasur sudah beralih menggenggam kedua payudara Sungmin. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya bermain di puncak payudaranya, mengelus dan memelintirnya.

"Ssshh.. Cho-ahh.. Kyuhyun~.."

Jari-jari tangan kanan Sungmin meremas rambut belakang Kyuhyun, mendorongnya perlahan menuju payudara kanannya. Sungmin mendesis saat lidah hangat Kyuhyun membasahi nipplenya, menjilatnya, menimbulkan rasa geli dan nikmat sekaligus.

"Ngghh.. AAHH! Kyuhh.."

Teriakan keluar dari bibirnya, remasan jari di helaian itu mengeras saat Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba menggigit nipple Sungmin dan memasukan bagian depan payudaranya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Menghisapnya dengan rakus, menggelitik benda kecil berwarna pink itu dengan lidahnya di dalam sana.

Sungmin merasakan sesuatu menyentuh paha dalamnya, Kyuhyun menyentuhkan miliknya di sana. Menggesekan kulit paha Sungmin yang mulus dengan juniornya yang berurat. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati rasa hangat dan basah di payudara dan panas di paha dalamnya.

Jari-jari kaki kanannya bergerak, menggoda twinsball Kyuhyun yang terabaikan. Kyuhyun bergerak, mengganti hisapannya di dada kiri Sungmin dengan agak kasar. Sungmin yang memang sudah tidak tahan mengganti peran pahanya dengan tangannya. Diberinya handjob secara cepat di junior Kyuhyun. Nafas mereka berdua bersautan, foreplay mereka akan segera berakhir.

"Mingghh.." Kyuhyun berbisik pelan memanggil nama Sungmin.

Sungmin tak menjawab, ia malah semakin mempercepat kocokan tangannya dan memainkan lubang kecil di kepala junior Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Ahh~ Kyuhyuun~!"

Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh Sungmin yang berbaring hingga bersandar ke sandaran tempat tidur mereka. Tangan Kyuhyun menyingkap celana dalam Sungmin ke samping tanpa membukanya, hingga ia dengan mudah memasukan juniornya ke dalam lubang kewanitaan Sungmin yang sudah basah oleh cairan.

Kyuhyun memegang kedua kaki Sungmin, membukanya lagi hingga lebih lebar hingga kejantanan Kyuhyun masuk lebih dalam lagi. Sungmin mencari tumpuan, dorongan tubuh Kyuhyun kepadanya terlalu cepat. Kyuhyun meningkatkan intesitas genjotannya, matanya terbuka menatap wajah Sungmin yang memerah.

Tangan kanannya melepaskan kaki Sungmin dari genggamannya dan beralih memegang rahang Sungmin. Sungmin pun ikut membuka matanya, menatap mata bulat itu dengan mata sayunya. Sungmin mengecup lembut ibu jari Kyuhyun yang bermain di bibirnya, menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang besar pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuuhh.." mata Sungmin semakin sayu saat Kyuhyun menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Sosok Kyuhyun memudar di pandangan matanya, saat kenikmatan seks itu melandanya.

"Mingh…" panggil Kyuhyun dengan sedikit desahan

"Eeenghh.. hhh? Ke-napa Kyu? Aahhh~"

"Kau men.. cintaiku? Hhhh?"

"Ss-sangat.. Kyuhh.. Haahhh! Lebih cepaathhh.."

Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanyakan satu hal lagi padanya. Ia hanya bergerak mengikuti kemauan Sungmin. Ia memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang agak terduduk, melingkarkan lengannya di kedua bahu Sungmin.

Tubuh mereka semakin rapat, panas tubuh keduanya bercampur. Peluh, erangan, desahan sudah menemani kegiatan mereka.

"Kyuuhh.. kkau ju.. gaa.. men-aahh~ cintaiku kan..?"

Kyuhyun diam, bibirnya mengecup pelan perpotongan leher dan bahu Sungmin. Pelukan tangannya mengerat.

"Kyu.. aku.. akan ke-keluar.. sedikit lagi.." Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun yang sudah acak-acakan. Junior Kyuhyun terasa menggesek lubangnya dengan cepat, membuat titik itu semakin dekat.

"EEENGGHH! Kyuh…"

Tak ada teriakan, hanya geraman yang terdengar saat Sungmin mencapai puncaknya. Sesuatu mengganggunya, merusak perasaannya. Ia menyembunyikan kepalanya di bahu kiri Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun terus bergerak untuk mencapai puncaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar mandi. Mengeringkan rambut panjangnya dengan handuk di tangannya. Ditatapnya tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih tidur, bergelung dengan selimut putih di atas tempat tidur. Ia mendekat perlahan, seakan takut membangunkan tidur nyenyaknya.

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur, tangan kirinya terulur mengelus rambut cokelat Kyuhyun yang berantakan. Sedikit mencoba merapikannya, menyingkirkan helai-helai yang menutupi wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Apa itu sangat sulit kau ucapkan?" ucap Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri, yang sebenarnya ditujukan pada namja di depannya. Ada rasa kalut pada dirinya sedari kemarin saat Kyuhyun kembali dari pekerjaannya. Seakan tidak diacuhkan, itu membuat Sungmin sedikit atau mungkin sangat takut.

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Sungmin pelan, membangunkan Kyuhyun yang harus segera bersiap untuk bekerja.

Kyuhyun menggeliat, terlihat susah payah membuka kelopak matanya saat mendengar panggilan Sungmin. Sebelah matanya terbuka, menatap Sungmin sebentar lalu bergerak ke arah Sungmin. Menyamankan kepalanya di atas paha Sungmin yang tertutup celana pendek dan kembali tidur. Senyuman kecil terpatri di bibir keduanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Irreonaaa" Sungmin berteriak di telinga Kyuhyun, sementara tangan dinginnya menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin yang menyentuh pipinya dan mengecupnya dengan lembut. Diliriknya Sungmin sebentar, lalu matanya memejam lagi.

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun tertawa, Sungminnya merona karena sikapnya tadi.

"Kyu, nanti malam jangan makan di luar. Aku akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu, hm?"

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Siwon datang ke gedung manajemen Sungmin, mengurusi beberapa kontrak yang tertunda karena Sungmin yang meminta cuti kerja beberapa hari belakangan. Namja tampan bertubuh kekar itu berjalan menuju ruangannya, selain menjadi manajer Sungmin, ia pun bekerja di sana sebagai salah satu juri atau penyeleksi model untuk setiap program kerja di perusahaan itu.

Dengan celana jeans biru tua dan kemeja putih, Siwon terlihat sangat tampan. Duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil memegang beberapa kertas dan sibuk mengecek data-data di laptop kerjanya. Bunyi ketukan terdengar di pintu ruang kerjanya, sekretarisnya masuk dan memberi tahu bahwa bossnya itu kedatangan seorang tamu.

Seorang yeoja bertubuh langsing dan tinggi pun masuk ke ruangan bernuansa putih dan cokelat itu. Memberi salam hormat dan duduk di hadapan Siwon.

"Lee Siwon imnida" Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, dibalas oleh yeoja itu dengan hal yang sama. Mereka berjabat, yeoja itu tersenyum dan mengenalkan dirinya. "Kim Heechul imnida, Tuan Lee"

" Aku adalah manajer dari salah satu model yang mengikuti audisi untuk pemotretan musim panas kali ini" tambah Heechul.

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Siwon menerima sebuah map yang berisi data pribadi modelnya dan beberapa berkas syarat untuk audisi. "Terima kasih" Siwon menerima map itu dan membaca isi dari kertas yang Heechul bawa.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon, Heechul membuka blazer berwarna cream yang ia kenakan. Heechul yang bertubuh langsing itu hanya terbalut sebuah kemben putih yang terlihat pas ditubuhnya. Belahan dadanya terlihat jelas dan dadanya tidak bisa dibilang kecil untuk ukuran yeoja Korea.

"Baik, syaratnya sudah lengkap. Datanglah-…." Siwon kehilangan kata-katanya saat melihat Heechul dengan kondisi seperti itu dihadapannya. Heechul mengerling nakal, menatap wajah Siwon yang terlihat kaget.

Heechul berdiri, mendudukan dirinya di meja kerja Siwon. Dibersihkannya meja itu dari benda-benda yang ia anggap mengganggunya. Ia memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap Siwon. Kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut legging hitam bertumpu di sisi kanan dan kiri kursi kerja Siwon.

"Maaf, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Siwon bertanya sesopan mungkin, walaupun sebenarnya ia cukup gugup. Ia lelaki normal, gundukan kecil sudah terlihat di selangkangannya.

"Hmm.. Lee Siwon. Aku tak menyangka kau setampan ini" Heechul mengelus pipi Siwon dengan lembut. Siwon mencoba bernafas dengan normal, aroma mawar dari parfum yang dipakai Heechul menggoda penciumannya.

"Apa yang k-kau inginkan?" Tanya Siwon. Bukannya ia tak tahu, sudah banyak orang yang seperti itu padanya. Menggunakan tubuh agar modelnya diterima dalam proyek. Sering Siwon tak menerimanya, hanya saja untuk kali ini, Heechul terlihat sangat menggoda untuknya.

Heechul tersenyum nakal lalu ditariknya kerah kemeja Siwon hingga mendekat ke arahnya. Dilumatnya bibir joker Siwon dengan penuh nafsu. Kuku-kuku panjang berkutek merah Heechul menggelitik leher Siwon. Siwon yang mendapatkan serangan seperti itu diam lalu mengimbangi permainan Heechul.

Kedua tangannya memegang kedua pinggang Heechul, member pijatan halus. Heechul semakin berani, tangannya masuk ke dalam kemeja Siwon dari kerahnya yang terbuka. Dielusnya bahu kekar Siwon dengan seduktif, sementara lidahnya menggoda bibir Siwon yang basah karena salivanya.

Digigitnya bibir Siwon itu hingga Siwon mengerang. Heechul melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, menggesekan hidung mancung mereka, membiarkan nafas tak teratur mereka beradu. Kedua tangan Heechul semakin turun menuju dada bidang Siwon, melakukannya secara paksa hingga kancing kemeja Siwon satu persatu lepas.

"Ngghh.. Lee Siwon.. Kau sangat menggoda, kau tahu?" ucap Heechul lalu mengigit-gigit pelan bibir atas Siwon.

Siwon dengan kekuatan tubuhnya mengangkat tubuh Heechul, memindahkannya ke pangkuannya. Didorongnya kursi kerjanya hingga punggung Heechul bertabrakan dengan ujung meja kerjanya.

"Kim-Hee-Chul.." Siwon mengelus paha Heechul, terus naik hingga mencapai bagian pribadi Heechul.

"Aku biasa menolaknya. Tapi, kau terlalu menggoda untuk ku tolak" Siwon menekan kewanitaan Heechul.

"Ngghhh.. AHH.." Heechul mengadahkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan leher putihnya pada Siwon. Hidung mancung Siwon menyusuri leher itu, menggelitik dengan nafas hangatnya sementara jarinya terus bermain di kewanitaan Heechul.

"Aahh~ Ahh~ Si-Siwoon.."

Heechul membuka kancing kemeja Siwon yang tersisa, tubuh tan six packs Siwon yang sudah tak tertutupi apapun itu menjadi sasaran tangan Heechul. Siwon melumat kulit leher Heechul perlahan, tangannya beralih ke punggung Heechul, membuka retsleting baju itu hingga terlepas.

"Lee.. hhh.. Lee Siwoonhh…" Siwon menurunkan lumatannya menuju dadanya. Heechul bermain di dada kekar Siwon, sementara Siwon sudah mengerjai nipple Heechul. Tangan Siwon bahkan sudah mencoba masuk ke dalam legging ketat Heechul, menggelitik kewanitaan yang sudah basah itu.

Heechul membuka kemeja putih Siwon dan membuangnya secara asal. Bibir Heechul menyusuri tubuh Siwon, merasakan ototnya yang terbentuk. Tangan Siwon sudah masuk, satu jarinya bahkan sudah masuk ke dalam lubang kewanitaan Heechul.

"Ngghh.. Siwoon-ahh~.. ahh.. uuhh.."

Heechul menggerakan tubuhnya sedikit, agar jari Siwon terasa bergerak di dalamnya. Satu jari Siwon saja sudah mampu membuat Heechul bergairah. Heechul meraba perut Siwon, menggoda bagian atas kemaluan Siwon dengan jarinya.

"Hee.. Chull.. ahh.."

Heechul membuka kancing celana jeans Siwon, menurunkan retsletingnya dengan perlahan. Mengikuti jejak Siwon, Heechul juga memasukan tangannya ke sana. Meraih junior Siwon yang berukuran besar itu. Tanpa melepas celana yang masih melekat, Heechul mengeluarkan milik Siwon itu. Dan mulai mengocoknya secara teratur, dari pangkal hingga kepala kejantanannya. Desahan mereka saling terdengar satu sama lain karena permainan tangan mereka.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, seseorang sedang menuju ruangan Siwon. Kaki jenjang bersepatu boots cokelat itu terus melangkah. Mendekati meja sekretaris Siwon lalu berjalan lagi ke depan ruangan Siwon. Ia mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali lalu membukanya.

Yang ia lihat sekarang adalah punggung mulus manajernya yang sudah tidak memakai pakaiannya dipangkuan seorang namja yang sedang mengecupi tubuhnya. Ia terkejut, Siwon dan Heechul pun terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang itu.

"Kibum.." ucap Heechul pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja jangkung itu membuka kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan. Silau mengganggu penglihatannya saat ini. Kerumunan orang di tempat itu membuatnya sedikit sulit melangkah. Ia menarik koper hitamnya menuju luar bandara. Menghubungi seseorang yang ia kenal di tempat ini.

"Hallo, Sungmin? Ini aku. Hmm aku sudah berada di bandara sekarang" ucap orang itu via ponselnya.

"Apa tidak merepotkan? Baiklah, aku akan menunggu di sini" orang itu pun menutup panggilan tersebut dan memasukan kembali ponselnya. Ia menghirup udara Korea yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Menunggu Sungmin yang akan menjemputnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan disitu, Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun menegakan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Ia memijat pinggangnya yang terasa sangat pegal. Mimik muka kesakitan tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

"Lalu di mana aku harus meletakannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun jengah

"Mianhae, Kyuhyun. Aku sudah keterlaluan, ya?" Ryeowook, yeoja yang menyebabkan sakit pinggang bagi Kyuhyun itu menuntun Kyuhyun untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang paling dekat dengan tempat mereka berdiri.

"Lain kali pastikan dulu di mana. Meja-meja di sini berat" Kyuhyun memijat lagi pinggangnya. Sudah hampir 45 menit lamanya ia membantu Ryeowook merapikan lagi meja dan kursi di kedai milik Ryeowook sebentar lagi akan dibuka itu.

Ryeowook mengelus lengan kanan Kyuhyun yang berada di atas meja, "Maaf, Tuan." Ucap Ryeowook penuh sesal. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan meletakan tangannya di atas kepala Ryeowook dan mengacak rambutnya. "Jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Istirahat sebentar, pinggangku rasanya akan patah".

Ryeowook ikut tersenyum lalu berpindah posisi duduk menjadi di belakang Kyuhyun. jari-jari kecilnya berpindah ke pinggang Kyuhyun, memijatnya. Mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang Kyuhyun rasakan karena membantunya tadi.

"Ah~ nyamannya" Kyuhyun tertawa saat pijatan Ryeowook berefek baik pada pinggangnya.

"Kyu" panggil Ryeowook

"Hm?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa setiap makan siang kau selalu menemaniku di sini?"

"Tentu saja. Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Jujur, yeoja yang berada diapartemenmu waktu itu, Kyu. Aku tahu kalian mempunyai hubungan yang intim. Aku tidak ingin ia salah paham"

"Kau salah. Kami tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun"

"Tapi, waktu itu kau mmmhh… bercinta dengannya kan?" ucap Ryeowook takut-takut

"Iya, memang. Tapi kami benar-benar tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa, Wookie-ah"

"Ah baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi."

"Kau cemburu?"

Ryeowook yang mendengarnya langsung tersipu, ia pun memijat pinggang Kyuhyun dengan tenaga yang kuat. Membuat Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan karenanya.

"Hahahaha kau memang cemburu, Wookie-ah" ucap Kyuhyun senang yang juga dibalas dengan tawa khas Ryewook.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin segera memakirkan mobilnya saat melihat orang yang ia cari di dekat pintu masuk bandara. Ia membuka kaca mobilnya dan melambaikan tangannya dengan manis.

"Yo! Sungmin!" namja yang sedari tadi menunggu Sungmin pun mendekat, memasukan kopernya ke bagasi mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang sebelah Sungmin.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya

"Ah tidak juga. Kau terlihat cantik hari ini, Sungmin-ah"

Sungmin tersipu dan terkikik kecil, "Jangan menggodaku, Zhoumi-ah!". Sungmin pun membawa mobilnya di jalanan yang cukup padat hari itu ke sebuah supermarket. Ia mengantar Zhoumi untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan kebutuhan sehari-hari selama ia bekerja di Korea.

Zhoumi mendapatkan surat tugas ke Korea, untuk menjadi fotografer sebuah proyek kerja antara China dan Korea. Karena ia sudah lama tidak berada di Korea dan ia tak mempunyai kerabat yang dapat membantunya, Sungmin pun dengan sukarela membantunya.

"Hmm bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Min? Ah apa aku bisa memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Sungmin tersenyum manis sekilas pada Zhoumi, "Tentu saja, jangan sungkan seperti itu. Dan ya pekerjaanku sejauh ini lancar. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Baguslah. Ya seperti kau lihat, aku sudah dipercaya untuk menjadi fotografer untuk proyek ini. Ah iya apa kau termasuk salah satu modelnya, Min?"

"Aku belum tahu. Siwon belum mengabariku apa-apa"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berkeliling di supermarket itu berjam-jam dan menghabiskan waktu makan siang yang terlambat di salah satu restoran, Sungmin mengantar Zhoumi mencari apartemen atau tempat tinggal sementara selama ia bekerja di Korea. Ia akan tinggal kurang lebih dua bulan, sehingga tidak mungkin baginya tinggal di hotel.

Rencananya, Sungmin akan membawa ke apartemen di dekat apartemennya. Ia juga sudah menghubungi pemiliknya untuk membooking. Namun saat mereka ke apartemen tersebut, apartemennya sudah diisi oleh orang lain. Dan sudah tidak ada lagi yang tersisa.

Sungmin membawa lagi mobilnya menuju apartemen lain yang sekiranya terjangkau oleh Zhoumi dalam bekerja di sini. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan Sungmin masih terjebak macet di jalan. Mereka terus saja berbincang, bercerita mengenai ini dan itu. Keduanya bekerja dalam bidang yang sama, sehingga tak sulit bagi mereka berbagi topik pembicaraan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, aku pulang" Kyuhyun menginjakan kakinya ke dalam apartemen mereka. Namun yang ia lihat hanya gelap. Lampu-lampu di semua ruangan dalam keadaan mati, membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya karena heran.

"Sungmin, kau di mana? Kenapa belum menyalakan lampu? Ah apa kau ingin membuat kejutan?" Kyuhyun menebak-nebak.

Hening, tak ada jawaban apapun dari objek yang Kyuhyun ajak bicara.

"Sungmin.." Kyuhyun menyalakan lampu ruang tengah mereka dan tak ada siapapun, tak ada apapun. Ia melangkahkan lagi kakinya ke kamar tidur mereka, membuka pintu itu, mencari Sungmin. Namun, memang tidak ada Sungmin di sana.

Kyuhyun dengan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi Sungmin karena ia tidak menemukannya di manapun. Tak ada jawaban, hanya nada tunggu yang selalu terdengar, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun kesal. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, menyegarkan lagi tubuhnya yang kelelahan dan kelaparan.

.

.

.

Sungmin memakirkan mobilnya di salah satu hotel dekat kantor Zhoumi karena mereka belum menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk Zhoumi tinggali. Ia mengantarnya check in lalu pamit pulang. Ia sudah sangat terlambat untuk pulang, janjinya untuk Kyuhyun terlupa.

"Aku pulang dulu, jaga diri baik-baik" ucap Sungmin. Zhoumi tanpa diduga mencium pipi Sungmin sebagai ucapan terimakasih. "Hm, hati-hati di jalan. Terimakasih sudah membantuku seharian ini" Sungmin tersenyum dan berbalik, sedikit berlari menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, aku pulang.." Sungmin membuka pintu dan memasuki apartemennya itu. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang duduk diam membelakanginya, menonton sebuah acara talkshow di televisi.

"Dari mana saja?" Kyuhyun meraih remot tv, memindahkan channelnya dengan asal

"Mianhae, Kyu. Tadi aku mengantar Zhoumi berkeliling"

"Dan janji kita, kau lupa?"

"Mianhae, aku tahu aku salah"

"Apa menghubungiku itu begitu sulit?"

Sungmin diam, Kyuhyunnya sudah bangkit dan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu? Sudah cukup puas kau mempermainkanku?" ucap Kyuhyun penuh penekanan. Airmata sudah mengumpul di kedua pelupuk mata Sungmin.

"Aku…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

Chapter 4 update

Maaf atas keterlambatan yang sangat keterlaluan ini. Kemaren sempet bingung sama jalan ceritanya gara2 terlalu lama ditinggal.

Semoga ceritanya masih bisa diterima dan disupport

Maaf untuk typos, pendek, ga hot^^

Maaf lagi blm bisa bales review *bow*

BIG THANKS TO :

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki Rima KyuMin Elf 1 kyu501lover tania lee Achie'cho loupeu Ayugai Risa Minimi rin Sunghyunnie Shin Jae Rin Caxiebum Sparkyu-Min KyuLov freychullie dha kyumin 137Line MINGswife aey raa kMs fifian160 min190196 indahpus96 HanSooAe Agathe Kioko minyu HyunMing joo Edelweiz KM137 Park Min Rin zakurafrezee song min ah is0live89 KyuPuyuh137 Ayu Fitria II ImSFS moshassi sitara1083 Saeko Hichoru KimShippo kyumin forever audrey musaena HANA ayriii43 LovelyMin hyuknie RieHaeHyuk nurmakyuminelf kyurin minnie minnieGalz KMS kyuminshiper bunymingPrincess kyumin AngeLseLf1323Ahjumma Namja nuiita Kyu99 ayachi casey NithanyaKYu kyuminsaranghaeeeee Chikyumin nahanakyu avni avni wenyjung Hyugi Lee Eun luvGDMei Hyun15 okoyunjae Liaa kyuminelf vitaminnielf cho arin lee naa dessykyumin FiungAsmara Nickgyumin kang sung hye AIDASUNGJIN nandaLJ137 Me melani Kyuminelf neganugu Guest puzZy cat aphiendcloud Rosa Damascena BoPeepBoPeep137 Aurora Cho Clover Gyu Zhang Ary suciaticitrau nova afriianii Miyoori29 Cholee parkgyuchi Kyuminyeeunhae 968 137137137 Magieapril Kyuminsimple AsahiMegami LoveKyumin chabluebilubilu Kim Nuri Shfly Tiffany Ming cho han kyo 137 Black Snow cha kyuminalways89 ove haehyuk sparkyumin13 Andhisa Joyers Sasya coffeewie kyumin cho dhini JoBel13ve vicsparkyu4ever arisatae citraa desi2121 princessaydine Cho Kyura minnnie min Winnielf reaRelf KMS kyuminshiper NithanyaKYu nova won2 BarbeKyu Blackwave HyunMing joo leeminad yunteukwon nandaLJ137 Chikyumin Cho's han young hee kyumin forever song min ah Mei Hyun15ImSFS Satry Fadia t137 ryutha Niezty Elfsone ANAKNYADONGHAE Liaa kyuminelf kyuminsaranghaeeeee RieHaeHyuk moshassi KimShippo Park Minnie pujikyu desi2121 HJKH Monnom Perisai Suju Black Snow zakurafrezee HOTkyumin suciaticitrau Kyuminyeeunhae 968 HANA bunyming Miyoori29 nannaa princessaydine dindaR Hyugi Lee vitaminnielf Fariny sunnyunysunghyun KyuLoveMin mitade13 Rindu Cho Kyupid ryutha sienna-w5 minyu Lu'iL Kyumin Elf fuji ung Yong Ahcloudyeye neganugu BrientnaeGyu aphiendcloud Nollahindy eunhaezee Lya Sparkyu Aya Babykyu cha kyuminshipper pumpkins cholee WardhaCSHyun Andhisa Joyers MyPumpkinsLABU RaillyNette10 evilminnie14 MINnaelf99 I was a Dreamer ming0101 BabyKyuMinJoy 407bubleblue desi2121 min190196 wuhan Shin Sahee revaelf alwayskyumin abcd Q137gyumin Beakren casanova indah shinminkyuu pinkvirgaELF Baby Joy 137 137Line rinrindiitactorlove 1 ajid kyumin nesya indah memeii niel wings zumkyu28 zoldyk Mei Hyun15 ollaollella nurichan4 Pumpkin Ite dessykyumin JK0603 liaa kyuminelf Farihadaina Sisca99442955 kim kyuna kyuhyuniverse TabiWook Miyoori29 Joyer Quint poutyming137 dona lunde Fariny ckhlSM AKTForever revaelf sparkyumin13 Vhentea cho minyu Chiedh Snowysmiles KyuuMiing ELFKyuMinBum Dyna VIVIMIN Maulimich Lee Sungmin .790 cho rae yoo Lyta Minoz137 desita Osean Anandita Auls ReeGirlz0312 DillaGyuuMiin

AND ALL GUEST

Adakah yang belum kesebut? Maaf kalo kesebut berkali-kali ya^^

SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter sebelumnya

"Dan janji kita, kau lupa?"

"Mianhae, aku tahu aku salah"

"Apa menghubungiku itu begitu sulit?"

Sungmin diam, Kyuhyunnya sudah bangkit dan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu? Sudah cukup puas kau mempermainkanku?" ucap Kyuhyun penuh penekanan. Airmata sudah mengumpul di kedua pelupuk mata Sungmin.

"Aku…"

* * *

Hypersex

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi (Lee) Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Zhoumi, Henry, Kim Heechul, Kim Kibum

Gender Switch untuk Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Heechul, Kim Kibum. Sedikit momen dari YunJae

Rated : M

SUPER JUNIOR MILIK ELF, KYUMIN MILIK JOYERS

* * *

Dikarenakan udah ada review yang ga ngenakin, dijelasin lagi ya di ff ini Sungmin sakit, sakit hypersex. Yang berarti dia bakalan susah buat ga ngelakuin seks, sama siapapun itu. Jadi di kasih warning ya dari sekarang, Don't Like Don't Read. Diharapkan pengertiannya~^^

* * *

Chapter 5 : Who I Loved?

* * *

"Aku.."

"…"

"Kyu, aku bersumpah aku hanya menemani Zhoumi berbelanja dan mencari tempat tinggal"

"Hentikan, Lee Sungmin! Apa orang Cina itu lebih penting dariku? Oh iya, aku lupa satu hal, aku bahkan bukan siapa-siapamu, kan?!" sorot mata Kyuhyun memancarkan kemarahan dan kekecewaan sekaligus. Sungmin menelan salivanya susah payah, bibirnya kelu, matanya terus saja mengeluarkan tetes-tetes air asin.

"Lihat aku, Sungmin!" bentak Kyuhyun saat menerima kediaman Sungmin sambil menenggakan kepala Sungmin. Sedikit ada rasa iba melihat Sungmin menangis, tapi ia berhak memperoleh kejelasan kan?

Bibir plump itu baru saja hendak mengucapkan sebuah kata, namun suara bel apartemen mereka berbunyi, menginterupsi pertengkaran mereka. Kyuhyun yang kebetulan berhadapan dengan pintu apartemen mereka, langsung menatap kesal arah di depannya. "Apa ia tak tahu ini sudah cukup larut untuk bertamu?" dengan tak sabar Kyuhyun pun melangkah, hendak membukakan pintu tersebut.

"Malam, Kyuhyun-ssi"

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya tak percaya pada tamu tersebut, Sungmin pun tersentak. Ia memutar tubuhnya ke arah pintu tersebut dan menatap kaget.

"Maaf, tapi kau seharusnya tidak membuat dan membiarkan wanita menangis, Kyuhyun-ssi" ucap tamu tersebut saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang bersimbah air mata.

Sungmin reflek menghapus jejak-jejak airmata itu dan membuat mimik ceria dan kesan 'tidak apa-apa' pada wajah cantiknya. "A-ah ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Zhoumi-ah. Kyuhyun tidak seperti itu". Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, di batasan pintu masuk dan apartemennya dengan Zhoumi yang berdiri membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Hmm, aku tahu Sungmin-ah" Zhoumi tersenyum lalu menyerahkan bawaan yang ia bawa pada Kyuhyun. "Maaf, sudah membawa Sungmin untuk menemaniku seharian ini. Ku lihat ia berlari menuju mobilnya saat di hotel, ia bahkan meninggalkan barang belanjaannya sendiri". "Dan juga, Sungmin benar-benar hanya menemaniku berbelanja dan mencari tempat tinggal. Sekali lagi aku meminta maaf".

"Ah Zhoumi-ah, kau tidak seharusnya menjadi repot seperti ini"

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa. Benar kata Sungmin, maaf sudah membuatmu repot" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Baiklah, sudah malam. Aku pamit dulu, sekali lagi maaf dan terimakasih"

"Ah ne, aku juga terimakasih, Zhoumi-ah. Hati-hati" balas Sungmin. Zhoumi membungkukan badannya sedikit pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang mendadak kaku itu.

Kyuhyun membuka paper bag tersebut dan melihat isinya yang terdiri dari beberapa bahan makanan kesukaannya seperti iga, pork dan kimchi serta sebotol wine. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, wajahnya masih menyiratkan kekesalan. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang masih berdiri diam membelakanginya.

"Aku bersumpah, Kyu aku benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun dengan Zhoumi…" ucap Sungmin takut saat mendengar derap langkah Kyuhyun mendekat ke arahnya. Namun Kyuhyun tak menggubrisnya. Ia terus melangkah menuju kamar tidur mereka dan menutup pintu kayu tersebut dengan cukup keras.

Sungmin menahan lagi airmatanya yang sudah mengumpul dipelupuk matanya. Ia menaruh tas dan mantelnya ke sofa di dekatnya lalu mengambil barang belanjaannya yang Kyuhyun taruh di dekat pintu. Ia berjalan menuju dapur, menyimpan wine yang sengaja ia beli untuk makan malamnya bersama Kyuhyun itu dan memanaskan sebuah panggangan.

Dengan airmata yang terkadang jatuh karena tak terbendung, ia tetap memasak bahan-bahan tersebut. Tidak peduli apakah makanan itu akan Kyuhyun makan atau tidak nantinya. Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar ia berusaha mengiris tipis pork atau daging babi yang akan ia buat. Beberapa kali irisannya hampir meleset mengenai jarinya, tapi ia masih saja melakukannya, ditemani suara sesenggukan dan airmata yang membasahi tangan Sungmin yang masih bergerak.

" Sudah, Sungmin. Berhenti dan istirahatlah" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, mengambil pisau dari tangan Sungmin dan meletakannya. Tangannya melingkar cukup erat di pinggang ramping Sungmin dan kepalanya menyusup masuk ke perpotongan bahu dan leher Sungmin.

"Maaf.." bisik Kyuhyun tanpa mengubah posisinya. Tangannya mengusap perut Sungmin pelan, bibirnya bergerak perlahan mengecupi leher Sungmin. "Kau percaya padaku, kan?" Tanya Sungmin sedih.

"H-hm, aku hanya terlalu takut kehilanganmu"

Dan untuk beberapa menit ke depan, mereka masih setia dengan posisi seperti itu. Saling memeluk satu sama lain dan tidak berniat lepas bahkan untuk satu detik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh? Ming, apa tidak berlebihan membawa barang sebanyak ini?" Kyuhyun terperangah saat keluar dari kamar mandi, melihat ada tiga koper dan satu tas jinjing di kamar mereka yang sudah terisi beberapa perlengkapan mereka untuk berlibur.

"Ani, kita akan ke Jepang selama lima hari. Kau sudah mengambil cuti kan, Kyu?"

"H-hmm" Kyuhyun duduk di atas kasur dan menangkap tubuh Sungmin yang masih mengenakan gaun tidur pendek ke pangkuannya. Tangannya mengambil note kecil serta sebuah pulpen dari kedua genggaman tangan Sungmin dan meletakannya di atas kasur. "Kyu.. jangan lagi.." erang Sungmin saat dadanya diremas oleh kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar saja, Sungmin-ah" Kyuhyun menggelitik belakang telinga Sungmin dengan lidahnya, tangannya turun untuk menarik gaun tidur Sungmin agar tersingkap. Disentuhnya kewanitaan Sungmin yang tak terlindungi celana karena sisa percintaan mereka semalam. Sungmin melenguh saat jari Kyuhyun perlahan masuk, miliknya menjepit dan berkedut.

"Kyu, tidak!" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar keluar dan menjauh dari miliknya. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal saat mendengar penolakan dari Sungminnya. "Bukannya aku tidak mau, kita harus segera pergi, sayang" Sungmin yang mengerti kekesalan Kyuhyun memberi penjelasan dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekali sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Sungmin yang mengenakan blouse tanpa lengan bercorak floral dan celana pendek mengamati suasana di sekitarnya. Laut, matahari, dan sebuah kapal besar terpampang jelas di pandangan matanya. Ia tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang juga berpenampilan santai dengan celana pendek dan polo shirt birunya. "Ini akan sangat menyenangkan" Sungmin memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. "Aku harap begitu" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengelus rambut panjang Sungmin yang tergerai.

Akhirnya bus yang mereka tunggu telah tiba. Bus khusus yang mengantarkan penumpang dari Stasiun Busan ke Busan Terminal Cruise Internasional itu dipenuhi oleh puluhan penumpang lain yang juga akan mengikuti trip kapal cruise ini. Sepanjang 30 menit perjalanan, tangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selalu bertaut sembari menikmati kesibukan pelabuhan Busan saat ini. Kapal-kapal kargo, feri, dan pesiar menjadi pemandangan umun di salah satu pelabuhan tersibuk di dunia tersebut.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serta penumpang yang lain terlihat cukup kagum dengan kapal pesiar bernama Joy Cruise yang sudah ada dihadapan mereka. Megah dan mewah, itulah kesan awal saat mereka mulai menaiki tangga kapal. Sungmin menyerahkan paspor, tiket kapal dan kartu kredit sebagi identitas dan transaksi keuangan selama di kapal kepada staff di sana.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Sungmin terlihat kagum saat melihat isi kapal yang memiliki dua puluh lantai tersebut. Kyuhyun yang mengerti itu segera merangkul Sungmin sambil mempercepat langkahnya, "Ayo letakan barang-barang dulu, Min" Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup pelipis Sungmin sekali.

"135.. 136… 137.. Ah!" Kyuhyun berhenti di depan kamar mereka dan membuka pintu tersebut. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut saat melihat kamar yang mereka sewa tersebut. Sungmin sepertinya memilih suite paling mewah untuk liburan mereka kali ini. "Kau menyukainya, Kyu? Ini suite nomor satu di kapal ini". Kyuhyun mengangguk, dugaannya benar "Kau ini, jangan terlalu berlebihan" ia menaruh koper yang ia bawa di sebelah sofa dekat tempat tidur.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kita, Kyu. Apa kau marah?" Sungmin duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun sambil mengalungkan lengannya dileher Kyuhyun dengan manja. Namja berambut ikal tersebut mengadahkan kepalanya, menyentuhkan hidung mancungnya di dagu Sungmin. "Ani.. hanya, terimakasih untuk apapun yang sudah kau lakukan untukku. Kau selalu melakukan yang terbaik".

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia, kalungan lengannya ia lepas lalu ia tumpukan dikedua bahu Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan ia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga condong dan bersandar pada sandaran sofa. Ditatapnya wajah tampan Kyuhyun dengan kagum dan sayang. Sinar matahari samar-samar menyinari wajah Kyuhyun dari jendela kamar mereka. Suasana menghangat, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, mengirimkan rasa sayang dalam kebersamaan mereka selama tiga tahun belakangan ini.

"Selama tiga tahun ini, apa kau bahagia bersamaku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tangan kanannya terangkat untuk merapikan poni panjang Sungmin yang menghalangi pandangannya pada wajah yeoja yang dicintainya itu. "Aku akan pergi cepat jika tidak bahagia. Tidak akan bertahan selama hampir empat tahun ini" Sungmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Kyuhyun, memeluknya dengan erat. "Gomawo, maaf aku tidak bisa memberikan apa yang paling kau inginkan, Kyu. Aku…" Sungmin mengentikan ucapannya saat Kyuhyun juga membalas pelukannya.

"Tidak usah diteruskan, aku… baik-baik saja dengan itu"

"Cukup katakan kau mencintaiku dan tidak mengkhianatiku" tambah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun. Sebuah kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' terdengar halus sebelum akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Ciuman manis itu terus berlangsung beberapa menit, hingga Sungmin menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Keduanya menarik diri lalu tertawa kecil. Dua kecupan lembut ditambahkan oleh Sungmin di bibir Kyuhyun sebagai penutup.

"Kyu, katakan kau juga mencintaiku!"

"Tidak mau.. tidak akan.."

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, kejahilan Kyuhyun terjadi lagi.

"Bercinta denganku, bagaimana?"

"Akan selamanya mau.." Kyuhyun tertawa evil tanpa dosa.

"KYU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang Eonnie lakukan dengan namja itu?"

"Having sex" Heechul membalas dengan cepat tanpa melihat Kibum yang sudah duduk memperhatikannya.

"Jangan melakukan itu dengan sembarang namja" Kibum merasa jengah dengan eonnienya itu.

"Daripada kau, Kim Kibum!"

"Aku?!" Kibum bangkit dari kursi ruang artis yang berada di gedung manajemen artis tersebut dan meninggalkan eonnie sekaligus manajernya itu. Setelah kemarin siang memergoki eonnienya dan Siwon sedang melakukan hubungan intim, Kibum terang-terangan menjauhi bahkan mengacuhkan Heechul. Ia menunggu Heechul yang memberinya alasan kenapa ia seperti itu.

"Tunggu sebentar.."

Siwon menarik lengan kanan Kibum saat yeoja cantik itu melewatinya. Kibum berhenti sejenak, melihat lengan kekar yang memegang lengannya lalu menuju wajah sang pemilik tangan tersebut. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kibum sambil melepas lengan Siwon dengan perlahan. "Kau Kim Kibum?" selidik Siwon sambil melihat wajah Kibum yang masih terlihat marah.

"Ah, Tuan Lee kebetulan sekali bertemu di sini. Ada apa? Apa Kibum melakukan sesuatu?" Heechul yang berniat menyusul adiknya itu menginterupsi Kibum dan Siwon yang terdiam di lorong gedung. "Aniya, hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau Kibum berhasil lolos untuk project pemotretan musim panas kali ini" kedua yeoja tinggi itu terkejut sebentar lalu dengan segera menundukan tubuhnya sambil berterimakasih pada Siwon.

"Jadi.. tolong persiapkan diri kalian" ucap Siwon terakhir kali sebelum pergi meninggalkan kakak-adik tersebut. "Kibum-ah sudah ku bilang kau akan berhasil, bukan?" Heechul memeluk Kibum yang wajahnya berubah menjadi datar. "Ini semua karenamu, kan, Eonnie?" Heechul tersenyum dan melepas pelukannya. "Tidak, kau memang berhak mendapat kesempatan ini. Tolong bekerjalah dengan baik".

"Hmm.." balas Kibum singkat sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan eonnienya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyu, ke sini" Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun ke sebuah toko kacamata di mall dalam kapal pesiar tersebut. Pesiar yang mereka tumpangi sudah berlayar beberapa jam di tengah lautan dan waktu sudah hampir sore menjelang malam. Sungmin memilih satu kacamata hitam yang menarik perhatiannya dan mengambil juga kacamata hitam yang Kyuhyun pegang di tangannya. Sungmin menuju kasir dan tagihan sudah masuk ke kartu kredit.

Pukul setengah enam sore, matahari sudah berwarna jingga kemerahan. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun jalan beriringan menuju dek kapal. Dilihatnya ada beberapa orang yang juga menikmati sunset dan juga bersantai dengan cocktail di tangan mereka. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil saat menggiring Sungmin ke ujung dek kapal. Ke sebuah tempat yang menjadi terkenal karena film Titanic.

"Mau mencoba menjadi Rose dan Jack sejenak?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah berdiri bersampingan di ujung dek tersebut. Sungmin tersenyum lalu tertawa, telapaknya menutupi bibirnya yang terbuka karena tawanya. Kyuhyun juga ikut tertawa, ia membuka kacamata hitam yang ia dan Sungmin kenakan lalu menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Sungmin. Angin bertiup cukup kencang, pipi Sungmin terasa dingin dan Kyuhyun sedikit mencoba menghangatkannya.

"Baiklah.." Kyuhyun menurunkan kedua tangannya itu ke bahu Sungmin dan memutarnya secara perlahan. Menghadap lautan luas yang indah karena cahaya kemerahan di sana. Sungmin menutup matanya saat kedua lengan Kyuhyun perlahan membawa lengannya juga terbentang secara vertical. Angin meniupkan rambut panjang Sungmin dan dress yang ia kenakan.

Leher Sungmin hangat, Kyuhyun menyusupkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher dan bahu Sungmin. Kedua telapak tangan mereka bertaut, "Can you feel we're flying?" bisik Kyuhyun. Sungmin membuka matanya, keindahan laut dan langit sore dihadapannya membuat imajinasinya bermain. Sangat bahagia, sangat romantis. Laut dan Kyuhyunnya. Sungmin tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, diikuti Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

"Ming, aku bukan Jack"

"Huh?"

"Kau lihat matahari sudah terbenam?"

Sungmin membuka matanya dengan lebar saat Kyuhyun menggigit cuping telinga kanannya. Bisikan Kyuhyun, persis seperti saat Kyuhyun menggodanya. Sesuatu menyadarkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun sedang mengajaknya bercinta.

"Hhhh.. Ngghh.." Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi mengajaknya 'terbang'. Tangannya sudah mendarat sempurna di dua gunung kembar Sungmin, meremasnya perlahan dan memainkan jarinya tepat di nipplenya. Nafas Kyuhyun terdengar berat di telinganya, bibir dinginnya bahkan sudah bergerak di lehernya. Basah dan hangat, lidah Kyuhyun juga menyusuri lehernya.

"Kyu, jangan!" Sungmin mengambil kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan melepaskannya dari tubuhnya. Sungmin memutar tubuhnya dan melihat sudah ada beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun. Dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengunci pergerakan tubuh Sungmin lalu mengecup kening dan bibir Sungmin.

"Jangan menolakku, itu menyakitkan" bisik Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan membalikan lagi tubuh Sungmin menjadi membelakanginya. "Kyu, kita bisa melakukannya di ka-mar!" Kyuhyun memasukan tangannya langsung ke celana dalam yang Sungmin kenakan, menyentuh langsung klitoris Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun.." tangan Sungmin meraih pagar pembatas kapal saat Kyuhyun sudah memasukan jarinya ke lubangnya. Dapat Sungmin rasakan gesekan jari itu dengan miliknya dengan posisi berdiri seperti itu.

"Ngghh.. Ahhh" mata Sungmin terbelalak seketika saat rasa itu menyerang dirinya, rasa saat titik sensitifnya di dalam sana yang berhasil Kyuhyun sentuh.

"Rapatkan tubuhmu, sayang.. beberapa mungkin memperhatikan kita" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya di daerah belakang telinga Sungmin. Sedikit mengecup dan menjilatnya lagi.

"Ppali, Kyu.." bisik Sungmin saat Kyuhyun sudah menggerakan jarinya ke lubang Sungmin dengan irama yang teratur.

"Kyuhyun.. Ahh Aaahh.. aku serius.." Sungmin meraih gundukan besar di celana Kyuhyun tanpa membalikan tubuhnya, meremas dan memijatnya dengan perlahan dari depan.

Sungmin melepaskan pijatannya dan kembali meraih pagar pembatas karena tak kuat menahan orgasmenya yang hampir datang.

"Ppa..llihh.. Kyuu.. aku mohon.."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tangannya dari sana, tangan kirinya memeluk perut Sungmin dari belakang sementara tangan kanannya sudah membuka zipper celananya sendiri. Dikeluarkannya miliknya yang sudah menegang, telapaknya yang hangat memijat batang kemaluannya agar semakin keras.

Sungmin menaikan blouse panjangnya dan menyingkirkan celana dalamnya ke kiri tanpa melepasnya. Kyuhyun menggeram, menyembunyikan bibir dan hidungnya di surai kecoklatan Sungmin saat miliknya ia gesekan sebentar dipermukaan vagina Sungmin yang sudah basah.

"Uuuhh.. Kyuuh.." tubuh Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin saat ia mencoba memasukan miliknya sedalam yang ia bisa. Sungmin menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya sendiri saat teriakannya keluar begitu saja. Ia menyukai sensasi saat kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat keras itu bergerak keluar dari lubangnya dan menusuknya lagi dengan cepat.

"Minghh.. tight as usual.. drive me crazy.." bisik Kyuhyun menggoda kelincinya itu.

Desahan pelan saling bersautan di antara gerakan kecil yang mereka lakukan. Sungmin menutup matanya dari pandangan laut luas dihadapannya, menikmati hal lain yang bergerak di bawah sana. Namun terdengar suara riuh dari kejauhan mereka berada. Sungmin melihat ada banyak orang yang sedang berjalan menuju dek kapal. Sepertinya acara pembuka sebelum party nanti malam akan dimulai.

"Kyu.. it doesn't work.. hhhh"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya di hole Sungmin. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya yang hampir membeku karena terpaan angin. "Kyu.. kita akan ke-tahuan.." bisik Sungmin saat mendengar suara orang-orang semakin keras terdengar.

"Yunho-ah, di sana dingin" namja manis itu memperlambat langkahnya saat tangan kekar milik seseorang bernama Yunho itu menariknya ke ujung kapal, beberapa meter dari tempat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melakukan 'quick sex'nya.

"Disini romantis, Jae" Yunho memeluk tubuh kurus Jaejoong sambil menatap hamparan laut di hadapan mereka.

Sungmin meremas pagar itu dengan kuat saat ia harus mencegah desahan dari mulutnya keluar. Kyuhyun juga semakin erat memeluk tubuhnya, dalam posisi berdiri tegak, keduanya bisa merasakan milik mereka yang menjepit dengan kuatnya. Kyuhyun meremas kuat blouse Sungmin saat mereka harus bersikap senormal mungkin.

Beruntung, Kyuhyun lebih dulu mendapati Yunho dan Jaejoong akan melihat ke arahnya dan Sungmin. Dengan secepat yang ia bisa, Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin sekitar setengah meter hingga perut Sungmin bersentuhan dengan pagar kapal. Tangan Kyuhyun ikut berpegangan di pagar kapal, meremasnya dengan kuat. Posisi berdiri akan memberikan dorongan lebih kuat dan memungkinkan Kyuhyun untuk mengurut klitoris Sungmin untuk ekstra rangsangan.

Lolosan kelegaan terdengar dari kedua bibir Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kyu, that was a bad orgasm"

Kyuhyun tertawa dan kembali memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum yang tadi pergi menghindari eonnienya akhirnya harus kembali lagi ke gedung manajemen untuk menyelesaikan beberapa hal yang tadi ia tinggalkan. Sudah tidak ada banyak orang di sana, ia hanya berjalan dengan cepat untuk mengambil beberapa berkas dan pakaian-pakaian yang menjadi sample yang akan ia kenakan di pemotretan nanti.

Ruangannya ia biarkan gelap, ia tidak akan berlama-lama. Ia memasukan semua barang-barang itu ke paper bag dan segera keluar dari ruangannya. Baru saja ia membalikan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba ada sesosok yang menghalangi jalannya. Gelap, ia tidak dapat melihat siapa orang itu.

"Kim Kibum"

Kibum membelalakan matanya, suaranya mirip suara atasannya, Lee Siwon. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kibum tenang, aroma maskulin Siwon menyeruak di udara sekitarnya.

"Apa kau terbiasa bersikap dingin dan acuh seperti ini?"

"Huh?" Kibum menenggakkan kepalanya, menatap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Bahkan terhadap eonniemu sendiri, kau sakit?" Siwon seakan menyudutkan Kibum

"Apa maksud-

Tubuh Kibum terasa membeku, saat Siwon merapatkan tubuhnya ke arahnya. Dapat Kibum rasakan panas tubuh namja bermarga Lee itu karena begitu rapatnya tubuh mereka.

"Ngghh.. AH!" Kibum menjatuhkan paper bag dari genggamannya saat Siwon mengecup lehernya. Kedua tangan Kibum meremas erat ujung meja di samping kanan dan kirinya. Bibir joker Siwon sudah menjalar mengecupi dan melumat leher putihnya. Meja itu bergeser saat Kibum terkejut mendapati Siwon menurunkan kecupannya ke perpotongan leher dan dadanya.

"Hentikan.."

Tak ada jawaban dari Siwon, tangannya malah meraba leher Kibum, menggelitiknya dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Kibum memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, ia ingin berontak tapi ada beberapa alasan yang memaksanya untuk tetap diam. Siwon menggigit-gigit kecil beberapa spot di dekat dada Kibum sambil membuka dua kancing kemeja yang Kibum kenakan.

Dingin terasa di dada Kibum yang masih terbalut bra putih saat kemejanya sudah tak lagi menutupinya dengan sempurna. Dadanya putihnya naik turun, sedikit takut dan gugup dengan apa yang akan Siwon lakukan selanjutnya. Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kibum dan mendudukannya di atas meja. Siwon merendahkan tubuhnya, ia menyentuh dada bulat Kibum dengan bibirnya.

"Eenngghhh…"

Lenguhan lemah terdengar dari bibir Kibum saat bibir Siwon membuat banyak jejak di dadanya. Kibum menutup mulutnya serapat mungkin, ia tak ingin mendesah. Rasa malu, gugup dan takut ketahuan membuatnya hanya mampu menahan nafasnya. Tak mau berlama-lama, Siwon menurunkan cup bra Kibum dan segera melahap puting pink Kibum ke dalam mulutnya. Kibum reflek meremas rambut Siwon dan semakin menekannya ke dadanya. Kibum hanya melakukannya tanpa sadar, Siwon membuatnya tidak bisa menolak apapun lagi.

"Ngghh.. Si.. won.." Kibum menggigit bibirnya agar ia diam, lidah Siwon yang bergeriliya di putingnya membuat Kibum mendesahkan namanya. Siwon mengeluarkan benda kecil yang sudah menegang itu, menggodanya dengan kedua belah bibirnya seakan mencium bibir seseorang.

Kibum menangkap tubuh Siwon saat namja berabs itu menaikan tubuhnya, sambil terus mencium dada hingga leher Kibum dan berakhir di bibir yeoja chubby itu. Keduanya berciuman seakan tak mau kalah, hidung mancung mereka saling menggesek satu sama lain. Bibir mereka saling menangkap dan menghisap. Suara lenguhan berat Siwon menaikan gairah Kibum.

"Kau tidak menolak, kau bisa having sex denganku, kenapa harus eonniemu yang bertindak?" Siwon memutus tautan bibir mereka dan menanyakan hal yang membuat Kibum sangat terkejut. Kibum menampar pipi kiri Siwon dan mendorong dada berotot itu. Ia segera beranjak tanpa mengindahkan panggilan dari Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baby-ah, bangunlah.." Sungmin terduduk di lantai kamar disamping tempat tidur, menghadap namjanya yang masih pulas tertidur. Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan posisi telungkup, mulai mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar Sungmin yang membangunkannya. Sungmin mengacak-acak rambut namja yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan sayang.

Kyuhyun yang hanya tidur berbalut selimut putih itu perlahan membuka matanya. Sungminnya yang cantik tersenyum dihadapannya. Namun lebih dari itu, pakaian Sungmin membuat miliknya semakin ereksi pagi ini. Yeoja itu hanya mengenakan bikini floral berawarna pink, keseksiannya bertambah seketika.

"Ming, ayo bercinta" Kyuhyun mimiringkan tubuhnya sambil menumpukan kepalanya dengan tangannya. Satu tangannya meraih telapak tangan Sungmin di atas kasur dan menggenggamnya.

"Aniya! Aku dengar ada Jacuzzi di dek kapal kajja, baby!" Sungmin membalut tubuhnya dengan baju handuk birunya. Kyuhyun juga segera bangkit, memakai boxer hitamnya dan baju handuk yang serupa dengan milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggamit tangan Sungmin selama berjalan ke dek kapal.

"Baby, kajja!" Sungmin yang tadi memesan dua cocktail di mini bar kapal segera menyerahkan satu gelas minuman sari buah itu ke Kyuhyun

Sungmin begitu bersemangat saat melihat gelembung air yang ada di dalam Jacuzzi tersebut. Ia melepas baju handuknya dan segera memasukan setengah tubuhnya di dalam jacuzzi tersebut.

"Aaah~ sugoi kimochii~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia pun segera turun menyusul Sungmin ke dalam kolam kecil berukuran 6 meter x 6 meter itu.

"Aah! Ini sangat nyaman, Min!"

"Hmm.. Kita sepertinya sudah berada di Jepang, Kyu. Kudengar nanti siang kita akan menepi sebentar di Fukuoka"

"Ah, geurae?"

Sungmin tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk bersandar di dalam air. Ia duduk membelakangi Kyuhyun tepat dipangkuannya. Sungmin meraih kedua lengan Kyuhyun dan mengarahkannya untuk memeluk tubuhnya. Kedua tubuh itu semakin dekat, Sungmin yang memang sudah merencanakan ini semua menggerakan butt-nya tepat di atas kejantanan Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang giliranku, Kyunie.." bisik Sungmin seduktif.

Tangannya masuk ke dalam air, mencari sesuatu yang semakin terasa keras di buttnya. Awalnya ia hanya mengelusnya dari luar celana ketat Kyuhyun. Menggodanya dengan menyusuri batang kejantanan itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Kimochii, Kyuhyun-kun?" bisik Sungmin sambil menggerakan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat wajah Kyuhyun dari ujung matanya.

"Ngghh.. ahh.. as usual.. take it all, Minnie-san" Kyuhyun mengecup pipi kiri Sungmin sekali.

Tangan Sungmin menggerayang masuk ke dalam celana Kyuhyun. Rambut-rambut halus menyapa tangannya yang hendak meraih kejantanan Kyuhyun. Ia meremas twinsball Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu, menekannya dengan asal, membuat urat kejantanan Kyuhyun semakin terlihat.

Sebisa mungkin Sungmin membuat wajah poker-face saat satu lengannya mengocok kejantanan Kyuhyun sementara satu tangannya menggoda kewanitaannya sendiri. Ada beberapa orang lalu lalang di sana tapi mereka tetap nekat melakukannya. Satu tangan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam air, menggantikan kerja tangan Sungmin. Jarinya tanpa ragu langung mengocok lubang Sungmin, tanpa bermain terlebih dahulu dengan klitorisnya.

Beberapa kali desahan lolos dari bibirnya, beberapa kali juga matanya ikut memejam saat jari Kyuhyun sudah membuat basah miliknya. Ia tak peduli jika cairannya akan bercampur dengan air di dalam Jacuzzi tersebut.

"Lakukan, Minnie-san.." bisik Kyuhyun

Sungmin pun menghentikan kocokannya. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya tepat di atas kejantanan Kyuhyun. Benda yang ada digenggamannya itu ia tegakkan, tubuhnya sedikit terangkat, memastikan milik Kyuhyun tepat di depan lubangnya. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar saat kepala kejantanan itu mulai membuka lubangnya, ada sensasi lain melakukannya di dalam air dan posisi seperti ini.

Tangan kiri Kyuhyun terangkat, menawarkan diri menjadi tumpuan bagi Sungmin dalam melakukan penetrasi. Sungmin menyambut tangan itu, tubuhnya menjadi semakin mudah terarahkan untuk semakin turun. Mereka berdua sama-sama menyamankan dirinya dengan posisi seperti itu. Kyuhyun mencoba sedikit bergerak untuk menggesek dinding kewanitaan Sungmin, sementara Sungmin mencoba tetap bergerak teratur.

"Eengghh.. Ah! Ahhh.." Sungmin meremas kuat telapak tangan Kyuhyun saat ujung kejantanan itu menyentuh titik terdalam miliknya. Sungmin dapat merasakan milik Kyuhyun sepenuhnya di dalam tubuhnya, air terasa keluar masuk di bawah sana. Dingin dan hangat sekaligus, Sungmin sepenuhnya menikmati bercinta di dalam air seperti ini.

"K-kyu.. ngghh.. kau menyukainya?"

"Ssttt.. diam dan terus bergerak, beberapa orang mengamati kita" Kyuhyun mengecup bahu Sungmin berkali-kali. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian orang dengan membuat kesan bahwa ia dan Sungmin hanya sedang bercumbu. Ia mengambil gelas cocktail miliknya, meneguk cairan berwarna kuning tersebut. Menikmati rasa asam minuman tersebut dengan pijatan keras di juniornya.

"Mingh! Ah! Hentikan!" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat Sungmin merapatkan kakinya, hingga milik Sungmin menjepit kuat miliknya. Ia tidak mau keluar terlebih dahulu, terlihat tidak baik untuk namja gagah seperti dirinya.

"Bad boy!" Sungmin hanya tersenyum simpul saat Kyuhyun menyerang klitorisnya. Memijatnya perlahan bahkan jarinya juga menyusuri bibir terluar kewanitaannya. Dua titik sensitifnya diserang sekaligus, Sungmin harus semakin berusaha membuat wajah datar.

"Aah! God, Kyu! Ngghh.. aku.. rasa.. aku akan.." kepala Sungmin terasa berkunang-kunang. Sesuatu seperti akan meledak darinya. Orgasmenya terasa akan lain, ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Hhhh.. Kyu-aah.." Sungmin menundukan wajahnya. Sesuatu keluar dari lubang peranakan dan lubang kencingnya. Sungmin mendapatkan the big O, puncak orgasme untuk wanita. Ada peluh yang menetes dari pelipisnya, membuktikan betapa panasnya percintaannya dengan Kyuhyun walaupun mereka melakukannya di dalam air.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baby, lihat!" Sungmin memperlihatkan potret dirinya dengan Kyuhyun saat berada di sebuah museum di Fukuoka tadi siang. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, mengelus rambut panjang Sungmin yang duduk bersandar ke tubuhnya. "Kau menikmati liburannya, chagi?" sebuah anggukan tercipta, membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup pelipis Sungmin.

"Kyu, ponselmu berbunyi" Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang melamun dengan menggerakan kepalanya di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Ah, nde.." ia pun meraih ponsel touchnya di ujung tempat tidur. Sebuah pesan masuk menjadi notifikasi yang masuk ke ponselnya itu.

_From : Ryeowookie_

_Kyu, bagaimana liburanmu? Besok apa kau bisa hadir? Aku sangat berharap kau bisa datang_

Kyuhyun menyadari kebodohannya. Ia melupakan janjinya untuk hadir dalam soft opening kedai Ryeowook. Sungmin masih tertawa sambil melihat-lihat foto-foto mereka selama di Fukuoka tadi. Ia tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Sungmin, tetapi hadir dalam acara Ryeowook juga cukup penting baginya.

_To : Ryeowookie_

_Sangat menyenangkan. Aku pasti datang, pukul empat tepat._

Kyuhyun dengan segera mengunci ponselnya dan meletakannya kembali ke sisi tempat tidur. Cukup lama ia berpikir alasan apa yang akan ia berikan untuk dapat pulang lebih dulu ke Korea pada Sungmin.

"Ming, aku sangat menyesal. Tapi sepertinya besok aku harus segera kembali ke Seoul. Salah satu mmhh partner besar perusahaan mempermasalahkan salah satu kontrak"

"Huh? Haruskah?" Sungmin terlihat sangat kecewa, namun ia harus bersikap dewasa. "H-hm, gwenchana. Tapi aku masih ingin berlibur. Bisakah kau pulang sendiri?". Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti, diciumnya bibir Sungmin berulang kali sebagai ucapan terimakasih dan maaf sekaligus.

Kyuhyun mengambil kamera digital yang digenggam Sungmin dan meletakannya di meja nakas. Jarinya terulur mengelus pipi halus Sungmin, Sungmin juga meletakan tangannya di atas dada polos Kyuhyun. Merabanya dengan perlahan, menggoda daerah dada dan nipple Kyuhyun. Sungmin memutar tubuhnya, menjadi duduk menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Bercinta denganku hingga pagi, Kyu. Sebelum kau pergi" Sungmin merapikan rambut Kyuhyun, lalu menurunkan gerakan halusnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggigit jari Sungmin dan mengangguk.

Sungmin berdiri bertumpu dengan lututnya di sisi kanan dan kiri Kyuhyun. Tubuh Sungmin yang memang sudah naked terekspos sempurna saat sprei putih pelapis bed cover itu terjatuh begitu saja. Sungmin memeluk leher Kyuhyun, ia menyerahkan kendali pada Kyuhyun.

Sejenak Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan mereka, "Kyu, apa kau membawa kondom?"

"Ani, kau menginginkan kita menggunakannya?"

"Ah tidak, aku rasa ini bukan masa suburku"

Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir Sungmin. Kedua sisi pinggulnya diturunkan oleh arahan tangan Kyuhyun, dengan cepat junior Kyuhyun sudah memenuhi lubangnya.

"Hhhh.. Eeunghhh.. Kyuhyun… hhhh"

Sungmin menggerakan pinggulnya, membuat junior Kyuhyun bergerak dalam di seluruh dinding kewanitaannya. Sungmin sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya, mencoba menyentuhkan G-spotnya dengan ujung kejantanan Kyuhyun.

"Aahh~ Kyuhyun.."

"Aahh! Aahh! Lee Sungmin~"

"Baby.. Kyunie-aah.. aahh.."

Kyuhyun memutar posisi Sungmin menjadi membelakanginya, sekarang tugasnya untuk bergerak menggenjot Sungmin. Kedua tangan Sungmin bertumpu di kedua lutut Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun semakin keras dan dalam menghujamkan miliknya.

Sebelum keduanya jatuh tertidur, percintaan mereka belumlah usai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau datang!" Ryeowook menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kedai dengan bucket bunga mawar putih dan sebotol wine di tangannya.

"Chukkae.." Kyuhyun menyerahkan kedua benda itu pada Ryeowook, membuat semburat kebahagiaan terpancar di wajah cantiknya.

"Gomawo, Kyuhyun-ah"

Ryeowook memperkenalkan beberapa pekerja di sana yang bertugas sebagai waiter, chef dan juga pembuat baverages. Hampir semua kursi di sana penuh oleh pelanggan, beberapa promosi memang sengaja ditawarkan Ryeowook untuk mengundang konsumen datang. Itu pun berkat bantuan Kyuhyun yang sudah biasa dalam melakukan promosi.

"Bagaimana liburanmu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil membuka pintu ruangan pribadinya. Sedikit kesulitan mengingat ia masih membawa hadiah dari Kyuhyun.

"Menyenangkan, Jepang saat musim panas sangat indah"

"Ah~ aku sangat iri. Bisakah lain kali kita juga berlibur ke Jepang?" canda Ryeowook sambil tertawa kecil.

"Bukan hal mustahil, kita bisa merencanakannya dari sekarang" Kyuhyun mengelus rambut panjang Ryeowook yang sudah ia curly.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di sofa kecil dekat meja kerja Ryeowook. Ada sesuatu yang masih ingin yeoja itu tanyakan pada Kyuhyun.

"Hmm kau berlibur dengan Sungmin, bukan? Apakah itu semacam honeymoon atau sejenisnya?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit menggoda

"Hahaha aniya, aku hanya menikmati trip kapal pesiar. Jangan cemburu terlalu banyak!" Kyuhyun menekan pelan hidung kecil Ryeowook.

"Kau ini Kyu, tidak pernah berubah!"

Other side

Sungmin menatap hot café lattenya dengan coffee art berbentuk hati dari foam kopi tersebut. Miris, ia merasa lebih baik gambar itu adalah gambar hati yang terbelah dua. Lambang patah hati atau broken heart. Menyedihkan, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Bahkan kau tidak mengenaliku, Kyu. Aku ada beberapa meter di dekatmu"

"Ah~ ini bukan tentang partner kerjamu, tapi tentang partner cintamu, ku rasa" tambah Sungmin sambil menyeruput minuman pahit itu.

Back to Kyuhyun-Ryeowook

Ryeowook memberanikan diri mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang semakin chubby itu. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin fokus menatap mata sipit Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana kabarmu setelah hal itu, Kyu?"

"Jangan mengungkitnya lagi.."

"Cho Kyuhyun, bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?"

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

.

.

.

SEKALI LAGI MAAF ATAS KETERLAMBATAN UPDATE *BOW*

SAEKO EONNIE, SUDAHKAH INI SESUAI KEINGINAN EONNIE? ;) HOPE EONNIE LIKE IT^^

SEKALI LAGI MAAF KARENA BELUM BISA BALES REVIEW *DEEP BOW*

BIG THANKS, BIG HUG, BIG KISS TO :

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki Rima KyuMin Elf 1 kyu501lover tania lee Achie'cho loupeu Ayugai Risa Minimi rin Sunghyunnie Shin Jae Rin Caxiebum Sparkyu-Min KyuLov freychullie dha kyumin 137Line MINGswife aey raa kMs fifian160 min190196 indahpus96 HanSooAe Agathe Kioko minyu HyunMing joo Edelweiz KM137 Park Min Rin zakurafrezee song min ah is0live89 KyuPuyuh137 Ayu Fitria II ImSFS moshassi sitara1083 Saeko Hichoru KimShippo kyumin forever audrey musaena HANA ayriii43 LovelyMin hyuknie RieHaeHyuk nurmakyuminelf kyurin minnie minnieGalz KMS kyuminshiper bunymingPrincess kyumin AngeLseLf1323Ahjumma Namja nuiita Kyu99 ayachi casey NithanyaKYu kyuminsaranghaeeeee Chikyumin nahanakyu avni avni wenyjung Hyugi Lee Eun luvGDMei Hyun15 okoyunjae Liaa kyuminelf vitaminnielf cho arin lee naa dessykyumin FiungAsmara Nickgyumin kang sung hye AIDASUNGJIN nandaLJ137 Me melani Kyuminelf neganugu Guest puzZy cat aphiendcloud Rosa Damascena BoPeepBoPeep137 Aurora Cho Clover Gyu Zhang Ary suciaticitrau nova afriianii Miyoori29 Cholee parkgyuchi Kyuminyeeunhae 968 137137137 Magieapril Kyuminsimple AsahiMegami LoveKyumin chabluebilubilu Kim Nuri Shfly Tiffany Ming cho han kyo 137 Black Snow cha kyuminalways89 ove haehyuk sparkyumin13 Andhisa Joyers Sasya coffeewie kyumin cho dhini JoBel13ve vicsparkyu4ever arisatae citraa desi2121 princessaydine Cho Kyura minnnie min Winnielf reaRelf KMS kyuminshiper NithanyaKYu nova won2 BarbeKyu Blackwave HyunMing joo leeminad yunteukwon nandaLJ137 Chikyumin Cho's han young hee kyumin forever song min ah Mei Hyun15ImSFS Satry Fadia t137 ryutha Niezty Elfsone ANAKNYADONGHAE Liaa kyuminelf kyuminsaranghaeeeee RieHaeHyuk moshassi KimShippo Park Minnie pujikyu desi2121 HJKH Monnom Perisai Suju Black Snow zakurafrezee HOTkyumin suciaticitrau Kyuminyeeunhae 968 HANA bunyming Miyoori29 nannaa princessaydine dindaR Hyugi Lee vitaminnielf Fariny sunnyunysunghyun KyuLoveMin mitade13 Rindu Cho Kyupid ryutha sienna-w5 minyu Lu'iL Kyumin Elf fuji ung Yong Ahcloudyeye neganugu BrientnaeGyu aphiendcloud Nollahindy eunhaezee Lya Sparkyu Aya Babykyu cha kyuminshipper pumpkins cholee WardhaCSHyun Andhisa Joyers MyPumpkinsLABU RaillyNette10 evilminnie14 MINnaelf99 I was a Dreamer ming0101 BabyKyuMinJoy 407bubleblue desi2121 min190196 wuhan Shin Sahee revaelf alwayskyumin abcd Q137gyumin Beakren casanova indah shinminkyuu pinkvirgaELF Baby Joy 137 137Line rinrindiitactorlove 1 ajid kyumin nesya indah memeii niel wings zumkyu28 zoldyk Mei Hyun15 ollaollella nurichan4 Pumpkin Ite dessykyumin JK0603 liaa kyuminelf Farihadaina Sisca99442955 kim kyuna kyuhyuniverse TabiWook Miyoori29 Joyer Quint poutyming137 dona lunde Fariny ckhlSM AKTForever revaelf sparkyumin13 Vhentea cho minyu Chiedh Snowysmiles KyuuMiing ELFKyuMinBum Dyna VIVIMIN Maulimich Lee Sungmin .790 cho rae yoo Lyta Minoz137 desita Osean Anandita Auls ReeGirlz0312 DillaGyuuMiin Lee Loved Liesty lee in yonh Drarrykaishin syafriska Amelia Erry Evilamingkyu

AND ALL GUEST

Adakah yang belum kesebut? ^^

See you in next chapter :*


End file.
